La verdad en el corazon de Harry
by Mariana30
Summary: este fic se trata de, lo que harry siente por ginny por cho pero sobretodo por ginny :D y claro que estan hermione y ron juntos :P, sorry al que no les guste estas pareas peroe spero que lo lean y sobre todo que les guste xD, tiene romance y humor bueno t
1. Chapter 1

**1 CAP. Empiezan la Clases**

No…no…no-Harry se daba vueltas tratando de levantarse de ese terrible sueño que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero entonces sintió que algo frío y liquido caía sobre el y se levanto dando un salto por lo frío que estaba

-Haaaaaaa! Ron estas loco!- decía Harry saltando y tratando de sacudirse todo el agua que ron le había echado, por medio de su barita.

Ron tratando de parar de reírse pero sin ningún efecto siguió riéndose mucho mas hasta que harry le lanzo un hechizo que le pego en el pie a ron haciendo que a este le crecieran las piernas hasta que se golpeo con el techo de la habitación

-Harry para bajame de aquí prometo no reírme más pero bajame inmediato!- le gritaba ron a Harry.

Mientras que el ojiverdes se dejaba caer a la cama para empezarse a reír cuando entro hermione diciendo

-Que pasa aquí no me dejan leer en paz!- pero sin evitar ver y reírse de ron

Hermione bajame de aquí por favor y deja ya de reírte y ayúdame!- decía ron poniendo la cara de pocos amigos Hermione sin más que hacer saco su barita y dijo-

-Finite Incantatem- Apuntando a ron en las piernas, haciendo que las piernas se fueran encogiendo hasta quedar de su tamaño normal.

-Gracias Herm- Decía ron poniéndose ligeramente rojo

Harry al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar dijo bueno yo voy a bajar que huele muy rico y me estoy muriendo del hambre cuando harry salio de la habitación, ron iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por hermione que le agarraba la mano con suavidad y le decía

-Ron este yo te quiero decir q este… mee…..hee….dado- hermione no pudo continuar diciéndoselo ya que la señora Weasley estaba gritando desde la cocina

- A desayunar vengan rápido que se enfría!-

Hermione y ron salieron de la habitación ligeramente sonrojados por lo ocurrido sobretodo Herm que no sabia que había hecho.

_-En que era lo que pensaba estaba a punto de declararme a ron! Dios que locura mejor me apresuro y lo dejo atrás para que no se de cuenta-_ se decía a si misma hermione apresurando el paso, bajando las escaleras y sentándose alado de ginny la cual se dio cuenta en lo que hermione estaba haciendo y le pregunto

-Herm por que tratas de alejarte de mi hermano sabes que algún día le vas a tener que decir no escapes de el díselo de una buena vez- Le decía en susurro Ginny con una mirada de reproche

-Es que ginny no es tan fácil decírselo Ginn- susurraba Herm

Harry al oír la vos de ginny volteo y la vio a la chica dulce, cariñosa y bonita que había conocido en su segundo año de howarts la hermanita de su amigo ron ya claro está de que no era tan pequeña este año ginny iba a cursar el 6 año en howarts ya estaba alta tenia 16 años con su larga cabellera roja lisa y brillante con sus increíbles ojos marrones, sus pecas y el increíble aroma que soltaba, cuando ginny al percatarse de que harry la estaba viendo ginny volteo y se encontró con sus ojos verdes ginny se sonrojo un poco al ver a harry, ya que había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio que fue cuando Harry cursaba el 6 año ya iba para 7 año wuao como pasaban las cosas de rápido, el estaba mucho mas guapo de lo común con su pelo azabache despeinado(ya que no podía hacer nada con el) con sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo y con la forma de que la miraba y le sonreía ginny pensaba-_mas perfecto no puede ser-_ los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos cuando fueron interrumpidos por la señora Weasley que dijo

-Harry Ginny sírvanse que se va a enfriar la comida- Lo dijo con ese tono dulce que siempre utilizaba con harry

Cuando Harry y ginny cayeron en razón vieron que casi todos ya estaban comiendo empezaron a servirse un poco de todo ya que la señora Weasley cocinaba muy bien todos empezaron a comer cuando oyeron un puf… y veían como aparecían dos chicos con el pelo rojo altos y con unas túnicas levemente quemadas uno le decía al otro-

-george te dije que estarían comiendo!- le decía uno al otro

-Bueno en tonces aprovechemos y comamos algo-decía george

Mientras que aparecían dos sillas una alado d ron y otra alado de harry se sentaron y empezaron a comer

- Hola a todos- que bien te quedaron estos huevos mama- decía fred

-A si hola se me había olvidado, una cosa antes d que empiecen a preguntar si viene por hay Angelina y katie, no estamos entendido- dejo george

-Fred, George como vienen sin avisar!- les decía Molly con una voz de enfado

- Que acaso no podemos venir a casa? O es que nos botaron TT- decía fred

- Fred se han olvidado de nosotros TT- Decía george abrasando a su hermano y haciendo como si fueran a llorar

Todos se empezaron a reír de la reacción de ellos y sobretodo de la cara que puso ron cuando george le exploto una bombita de agua en la espalda

-george me las vas a pagar grandísimo- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por george que decía

- si Ron nosotros también te queremos- seguido del acto de agarrarles las mejillas a ron y apretarlas como si fuera una ancianita. Ron se quedo con los cachetes rojos y no dijo más hasta haber terminado el desayuno. Cuando todos terminaron hablaron por mucho tiempo cuando se hizo de noche fred y george se despidieron para así despedirse de todos ya que era muy tarde y sus "chicas deberían estar preocupadas" cuando fred y george se fueron Molly dijo

- Miren ya la hora que es! Son las 11:30 deben irse a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano-

Seguido a esto todos los chicos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando ya todos estaban abajo desayunando con las maletas y listas para irse a la estación de trenes llegaron a la estación y al ver la hora todos fueron corriendo hacia el anden 9 3/4 .

Al asegurarse de que ningún muggle los viera atravesaron la pared magica que los separaba de dos en dos cuando llegaron todos se despidieron de Molly y se subieron al expreso howarts al estar allí hermione y ron se fueron hacia el vagón de los prefectos y harry y ginny quedándose solos buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera solo les toco el del final.

Harry y ginny se sentaron uno al lado de otro y ginny poniéndose roja como un tomate, volteo su cara para que harry no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido. Harry estaba pensando en Cho pero al ver a la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo seguro de pedirle a Cho que fuera su novia pero luego se daba cuenta de que Cho había era la mas accesible ya que Ginn era la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo y q ella era como su "little sister"(hermana menor) así que se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba dormida Harry se levanto con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido salio del compartimiento y fue en busca de cho

* * *

Hermione aquí es el compartimiento de los prefectos y así era hay esta el antiguo pero justificado compartimiento este estaba solo por q los oros estaban en su turno recorriendo el tren y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera parado o algo por el estilo en el tren, hermione y ron se sentaron cada uno se sentó en un asiento hasta que por fin Hermione no se aguanto y se acerco a ron y le dijo 

- ron yo lo que te traba de decirte en el cuarto era que teamo- decía hermione cada vez mas roja

-QUE?- decía Ron con cara de extrañado

- Ron! Es que yo te……te amo- Decía Hermione roja y mirando al suelo

- Herm yo también te amo con todas mis ganas- Le decía Ron agarrando con suavidad la cara de hermione, para así poderle darle un beso.

Hermione sorprendida por el beso no tardo en corresponderle el beso a Ron pasando sus brazos por alrededor del cuello, el la agarro por la cintura y empezó a jugar con la lengua de Herm, cuando de repente sonó el micrófono

- Por favor todos los prefectos dirigirse hacia el comando de maquinas!- les decía la voz

Hermione y Ron salieron rápido y se dirigieron hacia allí al llegar todos reunidos la Prof. McGonagall les decía que tenían que evacuar rápido el tren ya que había sido atacado por algo

-Chicos por favor que sea rápido no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardaremos en que nos vuelvan a atacar y por favor lo mas rápido-CORRAN!- Decía McGonagall con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

Todos los Prefectos salieron corriendo evacuando a todos a el pasillo la Prof. McGonagall se encargo de hechizar cosas que los llevaran directo a howarts salían por grupos de 5,6,7 o si las cosas eran muy grandes hasta de 10

* * *

Harry estaba ya en el compartimiento de cho cuando todo el mundo empezó a evacuar el tren Harry estaba apunto de decirle a cho que la quería pero no lo hizo lo que le dijo fue 

-Cho yo te..te…-Al darse cuenta de que todos estaban corriendo por el tren lo que alcanzo a decirle fue

-Cho yo te quiero decirte que salgas rápido yo te acompaño- le agarro la mano a cho y salieron los dos juntos ya todo el tren estaba casi vacío, harry y cho ya estaban a punto de agarrar el translador cuando le pregunto a la profesora McGonagall

-Prof. Ginny ya salio?- dijo harry con voz de preocupación

-No Harry pero tu eres el primero que debería salir de aquí RAPIDO- Minerva le daba un translador

Pero Harry soltó la mano de cho y lo que le dijo fue

-Cho cuídate si? - Le decía harry ala vez que le daba a Cho un beso en la mejilla

-Harry a donde vas!- Le decía cho con una mirada de quédate conmigo

-Voy a Buscar a Ginny- Le decía harry dando se la vuelta y haciéndose paso entre toda la multitud.

Harry salio corriendo y en el pasillo se encontró con Malfoy

-Hola Potter a quien estas buscando a Ginny?- Decía Malfoy arrastrando los dientes y con su voz fría

- Muévete Malfoy no estoy de humor - Le decía Harry con una mirada desafiante

-Muéveme- Le dijo el catire

A lo cual Harry le correspondió con un puño en la cara y se fue de hay en busca de ginny, Malfoy quería pegarle a Harry pero al percatarse de que el tren se movía de lado a lado así que lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo de hay para agarrar un translador para largarse de hay lo más pronto posible.

Harry por otro lado fue al último compartimiento y se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo asustada en estado de shock y las valijas ya no estaban cuando Ginny vio entrar a Harry ella se paro y lo abrazo.

-Harry estoy asustada tengo miedo no me quiero morir-decía Ginny un poco menos asustada ya que Harry le brindaba seguridad

-Ginn siento haberte dejado aquí sola- lo dijo con voz de arrepentimiento

-Que aremos!- decía ginny

-Vamos tenemos que ir a la salida- decía Harry agarrando a Ginny por la mano.

Cuando salieron el tren ya se estaba descarrilando por los hechizos que estaban impactando en el tren, Harry y Ginny pensaron que debería de ser algo sumamente importante al mirar por un de las ventanas vieron a la orden del fénix fuera lanzando hechizos Harry agarro con mucha mas fuerza a Ginny se subieron al techo y cuando estuvieron allí Harry sacó su barita y dijo.

-Accio Escoba- lo decía con un tono de desconfianza

* * *

La profesora McGonagall al percatarse de que el chico que estaba encima del tren era harry dijo 

-Lupin! Tonks! Ya salió - decía McGonagall con un tono de preocupada

Estos dos volvieron la Cabeza hacia Harry y Ginny y se quedaron en shock al ver que un mortifago los había visto y le lanzaba un hechizo a Harry.

* * *

Harry al ver la expresión de Lupin se dio media vuelta y dijo 

-¡Expelliarmus!- A la ves agachándose porsiacaso cuando Ginny se agacho se resbalo del techo y se callo del techo cayendo hacia la vía ya que el tren estaba muy pegado a la via ginny lo único que pudo hacer era agarrarse de el borde que le quedaba a la vía

Harry cuando la iba a agarrar a Ginny contando que ella iba a estar en el techo cuando escucho a Ginny gritar se asomó y la vio guindando de borde harry diviso su escoba a lo lejos estaba cruzando los dedos por que la escoba llegara lo mas pronto posible, mientras harry le gritaba a ginny

-Ginny resiste lo que puedas- le decía Harry con un tono de preocupación

Cuando por fin harry a garro la escoba a ginny le faltaba un dedo para caer ginny no aguanto mas y se resbalo cayendo así hacia el abismo harry se lanzo con su escoba voló lo mas cerca de Ginny tratando de agarrarle la mano pero no pudo así que se trato de ponerse debajo de ginny y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer el le agarro la mano y con un gran esfuerzo la subió a la escoba pero abrasándola y asegurándose de que no se cayera se fue volando de hay inmediato.

El corazón de ginny le latía muy rápido casi no se le salía, Harry vio que ginny estaba sudando frío y que estaba como que desmayándose se apuro en llegar al colegio lo mas rápido posible

Cuando llego al colegio todos vieron como aterrizaba con cuidado y todos le aplaudieron por su acto heroico mientras el dejaba caer la escoba para salir corriendo con Ginny en los brazos hasta la enfermería.

* * *

-Ginny sabes que eres mi hermana menor y yo te tenia que cuidar y no lo hice claro que lo hizo tu héroe -jajajajajajajajaja- se Reía Ron de harry 

- RON!- Le decía Hermione a ron con una mirada de reproche

- Lo…lo siento es que no me puedo imaginar la cara de Harry cuando ginny se caía- decía ron riéndose

derrepente se abrio la puerta de la enfermeria y por hay entraba harry con una exprecion de tristesa dirigiendose hacia la cama de ginny


	2. el mi culpa?

**Cap. 2 Que sucedió? **

Harry entrando y dirigiéndose a la cama de ginny se sentó y se quedo mirándola tratando de no derramar lágrimas, pensando _"esto fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa Ginny por favor perdóname"._

Hermione se acerco a Harry y amarrándole la mano le dijo

-Harry…… no- pero fue interrumpida por harry

-No…Hermione no es que si la hubiera despertado antes en vez de haber ido adonde cho no hubiera pasado…- decía Harry con la mirada en Ginny y unas lagrimas en los ojos

-Harry no…no pienses eso- decía Hermione agachándose para poder quedar a la altura de Harry

- Hermione por favor tu lo sabes muy bien!-decía Harry volviendo su mirada hacia Herm

-Harry No voy a soportar mas esto tu sabes que no fue tu culpa! No fue tu culpa que se resbalara, y que se quedara dormida no fue tu culpa!- decía la pelo castaño abrasando a Harry

Esta escena fue interrumpida por la familia de ginny que entraba por la puerta de la enfermería, Harry al ver que todos estos estaban entrando el se separo de Hermione y se dirigió hacia la puerta al llegar hasta ella le volvió a echar un vistazo a Ginny, así pasando hacia la señora Weasley

- Lo……Lo siento fue mi culpa todo esto es por mi culpa- dijo Harry derramando algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas

- Pero que dices- dijeron Fred, George, la señora Weasley y Charlie al mismo tiempo que se volteaban para ver a Harry

- Lo siento- decía Harry, saliendo de la enfermería y apresurando el paso al ver que Hermione salía tras el

Harry no sabia hacia donde ir así que decidió ir hacia su habitación agarrar la escoba para desaparecer de una buena ves de hay pero pensó que no debía hacerlo ya que en cualquier momento Ginny le podría necesitar así que lo que hizo fue agarrar la escoba ir al patio mas cercano donde habían muchas personas reunidas con algunos de los aurores preguntándoles cosas sobre la pelea… Lupin al ver que tenía Harry en la mano se dijo _" ira a practicar"_ y sin darle ninguna importancia siguió hablando con sus "admiradores".

Harry al estar muy en lo alto divisó una zona en el techo del castillo donde podía acostarse en el y pensar sin que nadie le interrumpiera Harry no se dio cuenta de que el techo era el que daba hacia el gran comedor, aquel techo de grueso vidrio encantado.

-Hermione me puedes explicar que dijo Harry ? por favor- Decía la señora Weasley con cara de confunción

- Ha y si puedes nos explicas que fue lo que paso ?- decían Fred y George

Bueno pónganse cómodos porque es una Historia larga, Hermione empezó a relatar la Historia con detalles ( claro que saltándose la parte de ella y ron) cuando hubo finalizado hubo un silencio oportuno cuando fue interrumpido por Lupin abriéndose así las puertas de par en par con alguno de los aurores detrás de la puerta.

-Que pasa?-decía Hermione extrañada viendo la cara de Lupin

-Saben donde esta Harry?- decía Tonks con una voz entrecortada y a la vez agitada

- No- Decía Ron

-La ultima vez que lo vi tenia una cara extraña como si planeara algo- decía Fred

Con este ultimo comentario Lupin dijo

- Aurores repártanse por todo el castillo hay que encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible- decía este con una voz de apuro

-Si antes de que cometa alguna tontería- decía Tonks saliendo hacia las escaleras en busca de Harry

Todos con este ultimo comentario se quedaron pasmados y Hermione sabia que reacción podía tener Harry en ese momento. Hermione salio de la enfermería corriendo para así dirigirse hacia la sala común.

Ron salio tras ella y le dijo

-Herm que intentas hacer-

Hermione se paro en seco y se volteo hacia Ron diciendo

-Encontrar a mi amigo antes de que haga algo estupido!- decía Hermione mirando a ron volteándose y subiendo lo mas rápido las escaleras para poder así quedar frente al recuadro de la señora gorda.

Cuando hubo dicho la contraseña vio al equipo de quidich reunido en la sala común cuando entró todo el mundo esta riendo y hablando de tal forma que Hermione lo único que hizo fue gritar

-CALLENSE!-

Todos se callaron y dejaron que Herm hablara

- Siento interrumpirlos así pero necesito su ayuda Harry puede estar... apunto de …- decía Hermione tragando saliva para así poder continuar.

- Por favor ayuden a encontrarlo por favor busquen a Lupin o alguien para saber que hacer- decía hermione tartamudeando

- Pero Herm tu eres el cerebro del colegio dinos tú que hacer- decía unos de ellos

- No…no.. no puedo! No quiero no puedo pensar no puedo- decía Hermione derramando algunas lagrimas y arrodillándose en el suelo

Entonces entro ron vio a Hermione arrodillada en el suelo y vio a sus amigos con una cara de Por favor, y abrazo a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y retirando el pelo de esta de la cara y agarrando con suavidad la cara de hermione le dijo

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes- le decía Ron depositando un beso en los labios de Hermione

-Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos a buscarlo- decía pavarati agarrando su escoba y saliendo por el recuadro así hicieron todos hasta que todo quedo vacío.

Por todo el colegio estaban los Aurores y alumnos buscando a Harry.

Después de unas horas Lupin convoco una reunión de los que estaban en busca del pelinegro.

- Buenas noches a todos llevamos largar horas buscando a Harry lo que nos preocupa mucho esperemos que no haga ninguna estupidez si alguien lo ve por favor se les agradece lanzar chispas verdes al cielo para nosotros saber su ubicación-

-Bueno la búsqueda se hará con escobas por enzima del techo de colegio, ahora como no me queda nada más que decir manos a la obra- decía Tonks tomando su escoba y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio, todos en sus posiciones para ir a buscar en el techo a Harry

-Bueno si lo ven ya saben que hacer- decía Lupin con un tono de animo

- Bueno volemos- decía Tonks sin una minuto más que perder

* * *

-Hoooo Ginny si estuvieras aquí si supieras que hace Harry por ti- decía una chica con una mirada soñadora en los ojos era por supuesto Luna la mejor amiga de ginny mientras continuaba diciendo

- Ginny no sabes que suerte tienes de que un chico como el…- pero Luna se quedo callada al ver que su amiga por fin en 2 días abría los ojos luna sin saber que hacer dijo

-Ginny Ginny estas despierta tu es… estas- decía Luna derramando algunas gotas de felicidad sobre las sabanas que cubrían a Ginny

-Luna? No llores, no llores- decía Ginny tratando de no llorar ella también pero no pudo y se le salieron algunas lágrimas

Las chica se quedaron mirándose hasta que Luna no aguanto se acercó hasta su amiga y le dio un abraso, Ginny le correspondió el abraso a su amiga

-Luna donde están todos?- pregunto Ginny

A luna se le dio difícil decirle esta pregunta hasta que le dijo

- Bueno Ginn desde lo que te paso Harry dice que es su culpa y no ha aparecido desde hace más de dos días hay aurores buscándolo y todos los equipos de quidich pero no lo encuentran así que hoy se hizo una operación de buscarlo por el techo del colegio- Luna se quedo callada al ver la expresión de Ginny

- Luna no te sientas mal por habérmelo dicho es q te lo iba a preguntar, espero que este bien si le pasa algo será mi culpa pero por ahora donde esta mi mama?- decía Ginny con una voz dulce como siempre

De repente se abrió la puerta de par en par y entró la señora Weasley corriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Ginny y dándole un fuerte abrazo le dijo

-Hoooo querida me alegro que estés bien, pero Harry…-

-Mama ya lo se no te preocupes solo espero poderme levantarme lo más pronto de esta cama- decía Ginny con un tono alegre

- bueno señorita Weasley si es lo que desea entonces se podrá ir depuse de tomar este medicamento- decía la enfermera que en ese momento cargaba una botella en la mano con una baso de agua en la otra mano

Ginny se tomó el medicamento y dijo

-Bueno creo que me iré a cambiar la ropa para poder ir a comer-

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se fue a vestir, se puso un estraple fucsia con un blue Jean y unos zapatos fucsias, se peinó y cuando salió agarro los regalos que sus amigos le habían dejado para así salir de la enfermería.

-Mama creo que iré a dejar todas estas cosas en la sala común para así poder ir a comer tranquila- decía Ginny con una tono dulce

-Bueno Ginny entonces nos vemos abajo- le decía Molly a Ginny

Ginny se despidió y se fue hacia la sala común cuando entró todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, pero a la ves con una sonrisa en la cara y todos la saludaron uno a una hasta que llegó hasta Nevill

-Hola Ginny me da mucho gusto que estés bien-Le decía este con una sonrisa en la cara

-Gracias nevill- le respondió ginny sonriéndole

Ginny fue hasta el dormitorio de las chicas dejó sus cosas y bajo hasta el comedor hay todos reunidos saludaron a Ginny, pero cuando cho se le acercó hubo un intercambio de miradas de desafío

- Hola ginny espero que te encuentres bien- le decía cho con un tono de " que asco q traidora"

-Hola cho, si me encuentro bien- le decía Ginny a cho mirándola con frialdad

-Si bueno mira Weasley, Harry va a hacer mío y no tuyo espero que te quede claro ok?- le decía cho con un tono frío

- Ni lo pienses o mejor dicho ni lo sueñes- le decía Ginny con un tono y una mirada de bravura y no se le lanzó a cho por que no quería emprender una pelea con ella

Las chicas se sentaron en su lugar y empezaron a comer, la comida estaba más rica de lo común había torres de helado, porqués. Tortas, browniss, etc…; Ginny comió un poco de todo ya que hacía tiempo que no comía nada de eso, cuando hubo terminado Dombuldor se paró de su silla y dijo

-Buenas tardes a todos espero que esta comida aya sido de su agrado y bueno claro que sí por sus caras, bueno le quiero dar la bienvenida a su compañera Ginny Weasley que se a recuperado de su estado crítico por el ataque de los mortífagos el otro día- decía Dombuldor dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ginny

-Ginny está Gi… Ginny por aquí- Decía una rubia que entraba en el comedor agitada notándose que había corrido

-Herm acá estoy que paso?- decía ginny con una voz de extrañeza

-Ginny ven con… con… conmigo es… es… Harry le encontramos- Decía Hermione respirando con difilcutad

Al decir esto todos miraron a Hermione con una cara de shock, y cho se levantó de su asiento y dijo

-Para que quieres a Ginny el me necesita a MI!- decía Cho con un tono de desesperación y ala ves de celos de Ginny.

-Herm donde está?- le dijo por fin Ginny levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Hermione


	3. 3Harry nooooo

**Cap.3 Harry noo!**

-Herm donde está?- le dijo por fin Ginny levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Hermione

Hermione se acercó hacia Ginny y le dio un abrazo y le dijo al oído

-Me alegra de que estés bien Ginn- le decía esta con un tono de alegría

-Bueno ya dejen de cursilerías y lleva me donde Harry- Les decía Cho con una voz de "preocupación"

-A que, si síganme pero Cho nadie te invito a venir lo sabias?- le decía Herm con un tono de "que haces tu"

-Yo tengo que ir es mi novio!-Decía Cho can celos de ginny y fulminando con la mirada a Hermione

-Nunca será tu novio Cho en tiéndelo!- le decía Ginny ya un poco furiosa

-El me lo dijo en el tren, bueno casi- decía cho con furia

-Pues no es tu novio así que adiós!- Le dijo Ginny casi sacando su barita para lanzarle un hechizo a Cho.

-Ginn vamos no le hagas caso tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible-Le dijo Hermione agarrando a Ginny del brazo y jalándola para que caminara

Cuando llegaron al patio Hermione le dio una escoba a Ginny y agarró una para ella se montaron y volaron hasta alcanzar la altura del techo, cuando estaban llegando al sitio Ginny diviso una figura que estaba muy cerca del borde del techo y rodeado de barios aurores que le gritaban que no lo hiciera.

Harry volteo la cabeza para ver a su alrededor y vio que una pelirroja se acercaba a toda velocidad harry al ver el pelo de esta pensó_ " Ginny…"_.

Ginny dejando atrás a Hermione y al estar parada en el techo grito

-Harryyyyy! Noooo!- Decía Ginny corriendo hacia el

Harry sin escuchar lo que decía Ginny, se acercó más hacia el borde

-Harry por favor no lo hagas, por favor-Gritaba Ginny derramando algunas lágrimas y corriendo hacia Harry.

Harry volteo y se quedó mirando como Ginny corría hacia el Harry no pudo mas que hacer y le dijo

-Ginny por favor fue mi culpa si n- Pero no pudo continuar diciéndolo por que Cho le interrumpió

-Harry me vas a escuchar muy bien lo que te voy a decir, no es tu culpa haber preferido ir con migo que quedarte hay con ella no es tu culpa por ser tan dulce y por eso yo te quiero- Decía Cho para darle celos a Ginny y se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso tan profundo que Harry no pudo hacer más nada que corresponderle el beso

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y con una cara de sorpresa y preguntándose de donde había salido Cho y por que Harry no hacía nada.

-Harry, eres un eres un!- Le gritaba Ginny derramando lagrimas sin parar y continuando

-No se por que me travistes para acá Hermione si el se quiere suicidar que lo haga yo trate de evitarlo pero tenia que salir esta china tan fea a arruinar el momento, a y déjame decirte una cosa señorita cifrinidad si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya olvídalo y que te quede claro si te vas a quedar aquí con el te caes también oks, por que no quiero ver tu cara tan fea a y si me preguntan donde estoy- Gritaba Ginny que estaba agarrada por Hermione, Ron y Luna, para que no fuera a hacer algo terrible como sacar la barita y lanzarle un hechizo a Cho

-Cho suéltame ya! No me confundas por favor- Decía Harry safandose de Cho y viendo que Ginny se tranquilizaba más al ver la aptitud que el tomaba con respecto a Cho

-Sabes algo suéltenme no voy a hacer nada que el haga lo que quiera!-Decía Ginny volteándose una ves libre y se fue hasta donde había dejado su escoba, y se marchó de hay

-Claro ahora cúlpame a mí!- Dijo cho poniéndose brava

-Hey no te culpo solo que déjame en paz! Por un momento quieres?- Decía Harry alejándose de cho y haciendo lo mismo que Ginny agarro su escoba y se marchó de hay.

* * *

En una casa vieja y polvorienta, se veía antigua, tenía algunas ventanas rotas las puertas rechinaban pero algo curioso pasaba en el segundo piso en una de las puertas había una luz que provenía de la chimenea, en esta sala Solo había un sillón polvoriento y unas personas paradas alrededor del sillón cuando una de ellas decía

-Señor no pudimos hacer nada al ver que Potter se alejaba- Decía bellatrix a Voldemort

- Ya lo sé, no me lo repitas pero Potter ha quedado muy dolorido por la chica- Decía Este con su vos fría y cruel de siempre

-Ginny Weasley, señor- Decía Bella

-Es hija del Weasley que interesante- Decía Voldemort

-Si no le importa yo iré, a averiguar que nos trajo Lucius- Decía Bella y se retiraba de hay lo antes posible

* * *

-Como me pudo hacer esto, claro está que no quería ese beso tendré que hacer algo para conquistarlo-Decía Ginny que se encontraba en el campo de quidich.

Ginny empezaba a oír unos ruidos como si alguien estuviera practicando, ginny volteó hacia el campo y vio una figura que reconoció inmediatamente se trataba de Harry estaba en el campo desahogándose por lo sucedido hacía unas horas atrás

-Por qué mi corazón no puede decidir!-Gritaba el al mismo tiempo pegándole a una pelota

-Es harry que hago me escondo o le escucho?- susurraba Ginny

-Por qué cho se tiene que aparecer en el momento mas inoportuno por fin estaba con Ginny la chica de mis su……-Harry fue interrumpido por un brusco sonido proveniente de donde se encontraba Ginny.

Harry se detuvo y voló hacia donde había escuchado y cuando llegó, Ginny se escondió detrás del borde de las tribunas pero Harry al verla y fijarse bien ella estaba derramando algunas lagrimas.

-Ginny Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntaba Harry a Ginny

-No…Como voy a estarlo si te besas con esa con esa! Quiero decir con ella-Decía Ginny enfureciéndose cada ves mas

-Ginny no habrás escuchado lo que dije? Cierto? -Le decía Harry

-Yo Harry no…no quería te lo juro- Decía Ginny poniéndose roja pero no de la furia de la vergüenza

-No Ginn me alegra que lo ayas escuchado era lo que te iba a decir-

-Harry gracias por no quererla :D, y lo ultimo-

-No lo escuchaste verdad?- decía harry poniéndose rojo y acercándose mas a Ginny

-Harry yo no claro que no lo escuche pero te, perdono si me lo preguntas se que no fue intencional :D- Decía Ginny acercándose a Harry mas

Harry y Ginny estaban pegados Harry tomó la iniciativa le agarro dulcemente la cara y le dio un beso profundo y con mucho cariño, Ginny le correspondió ellos pensaron que el beso duro una eternidad pero en realidad habían pasado solo 2 minutos, a ellos les parecía largo por que el amor que demostraban en este beso no era normal.

Cuando se separaron los dos sumamente sonrojados, se miraron unos segundos y Harry dijo

-Lo…lo siento mucho yo…- Decía este sumamente sonrojado pero mirando a Ginny con unos ojos de dulzura

Antes de que Harry siguiera hablando Ginny le puso un dedo con delicadeza en la boca de este y le decía

-shhhh, Harry no te preocupes esto queda entre los dos y claro esta que no estas seguro de lo que haces pero no te preocupes yo lo entiendo- le decía esta con dulzura y viendo a Harry como el lo hacía con ella

-Ginny me gusta que lo entiendas- decía Harry

Ginny y Harry se quedaron conversando y riendo, hasta que se hizo de noche y los dos entraron en el gran comedor para cenar todos ya reunidos hay, vieron que Ginny y Harry entraban conversando al ver que todos los miraban decidieron dejar de Hablar y separarse para sentarse en la mesa de Grifindor.

De la mesa de Hufflepuff se le paro una chica alta, flaca con el pelo liso y negro, por supuesto era Cho que se dirigía hacia Harry con paso decidido Ginny la vio y le lanzo una mirada a Harry como diciéndole _" Mira quien viene",_ Harry al captar la mirada de Ginny vio que Cho se dirigía hacia el, Harry le respondió a Ginny subiendo los hombros.

-Harry me tenias preocupada quiero hablarte más tarde para que tengas oportunidad de terminar lo que me querías decir en el tren- Lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Este bueno yo…- Con cara de confunción

-Ho Harry, por que no me lo dices ahora y pones en su lugar a esa…?- Le dijo Cho a Harry acercándose mas a el, tratando de darle un beso

Ginny que estaba comiendo un pedazo de torta de chocolate, empezó a ahogarse y a toser, Hermione que tenía en la mano un ponque lo dejó caer, en la mesa de Slytherin Parkinson casi lanzaba el tenedor por el aire ya que lo estaba levitando con la barita. La amiga de Cho Marietta se quedó con la boca abierta la igual que muchos alumnos de otras mesas. Ginny al escuchar esto se paro y se acercó a Cho.

-Como me dijiste?- decía Ginny tomando la defensiva

- Cualquiera algún problema?- decía Cho orgullosa de haberlo dicho

- Sí lo hay pelo postizo- Dijo Ginny arqueando las cejas

-Como te atreves! Traidora de la sangre!- Decía cho sacando la barita

En la mesa de los profesores Lupin, McGonagall y Tonks ya estaban de pie, mientras que Harry tratando de hacer algo se interpuso entre Cho y Ginny.

-Cho guarda la barita por favor no hagas algo de que lamentarte- Decía Harry

- Apártate!- Gritaron las dos al unísono

A Harry le pareció prudente apartarse y dejar que ellas lo resolvieran, de repente de la barita de Ginny salió un rayo que fue a parar en cho que le salían moco murciélagos

-Qué… como hiciste eso, y sin tardar mucho Cho apuntó su barita hacia Ginny y dijo

-_dentalluss!_

A Ginny le empezaron a crecer los dientes, ella se vio en una de las cucharas y empezó a gritar, todos en el gran salón reían excepto Harry que de inmediato dijo

- _Finite Incantatem- _Apuntando hacía Ginny, que inmediatamente los dientes se volvieron a su tamaño normal

-Harry! Por que a ella yo soy tu novia- Decía Cho poniéndose roja

-Tu te lo buscaste!- Dijo Harry guardando su barita y dejando su asiento para salir del gran comedor

-Señoritas por favor, tranquilidad que tengo que informar algo!- Decía McGonagall gritando para hacerse escuchar entre los alumnos

Las chicas se sentaron inmediatamente en sus asientos para que la profesora hablara

-Este año se celebraran bailes en los meses de Diciembre, Octubre y Mayo los alumnos de 1 año hasta el 3 año lo harán aparte en cuanto a los de mas es decir del 4to año hasta el 7mo año lo harán juntos, se celebraran concursos de canto, de baile y por supuesto de ajedrez a petición de los profesores, eso es todo continúen comiendo-

Al finalizar la cena Ginny se paró de su mesa para dirigirse hacia la sala común Cho le pasó por al lado empujando a Ginny, esta vio a Cho con una mirada aterradora

Al estar en la sala común Harry vio como Ginny entraba seguida de Hermione que hablaba con la chica, y Ron a su lado detrás de ellos iban Luna, Lavender y muchos más……

-oye Harry con quien vas a ir al baile de Octubre?- Decía Ron

- Bailes? No lo sé- Dijo Harry

-Vamos tienes a Ginny y a Cho, con quien vas a ir- Decía la voz de Neville

-mmmm…… No lo se, no estoy seguro de Cho, de Ginny Tal vez no lo sé- Dijo Harry

Ginny al escuchar esto se alegró mucho al ver que Harry no se decidía y tenía que Hacer algo para que Harry la eligiera a ella y se le ocurrió recurrir a Lavender y Pavarati

-Oye Herm tu con quien iras al baile?- Decía Ginny

Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos hasta que decidió contarle a su amiga lo que ocurría entre ella y Ron, al finalizar Ginny dio un pequeño gritito de emoción

-Herm, valla no lo puedo creer! Me alegro mucho- Dijo ginny muy alegre

- Si bueno, yo también me sorprendí mucho espero ir a los 3 bailes con el!- dijo Hermione

-Herm no digas eso sabes que si vas a ir con el son la pareja perfecta!- dijo Ginny

-Oye Ginn como vas a hacer que Harry valla con tigo?

-No lo sé voy a ir con Lavender y Pavarati, para ver si me mejoran mi aspecto- Dijo Ginny

- Bueno yo te acompaño- Dijo Hermione

Las chicas se levantaron de las sillas y subieron a los cuartos de las chicas y tocaron la puerta del dormitorio de Lav y Pav.


	4. Con ayuda de Lav y Parv

**Hola a todos grax por leer este fic una amiga me dijo que Cho era d revenclaw y no de Hufflepuff :S me equivoque, y perdón por los horrores ortográficos y pelase dejen RR :D espero que con todo eso sigan leyendo :D.**

**Cap.4 Con ayuda de Lav. Y Pav**

Al tocar la puerta de las chicas sonó una voz desde adentro de la habitación que se acercaba a la puerta diciendo:

- Identificación!- Decía aquella voz

-Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley- Decía Ginny

- Ha son ellas abreles Parv- Decía Lavender desde su armario

La puerta se abrió y se diviso a Lavender luchando con su ropa tratando de sacar una camisa del armario al lado de ella estaba una chica con una mirada soñadora y rubio, Ginny y hermione la reconocieron de inmediato no tanto por el pelo sino por la mirada, el cuarto estaba decorado con afiches de moda y de chicos guapos entre ellos Harry en el techo colgaban cadenas coloridas, era un ambiente muy divertido.

- Hola chicas que desean?- Decía Lavender

- Hola este bueno yo quiero..- Decía Ginny con algo de pena

- Queremos que nos ayuden a tener un nuevo aspecto más fashion- Decía hermione decidida

- Haaaaaaa lo hubieran dicho antes!- Decía Parvati cerrando la puerta con llave

- Claro que las ayudaremos! Pero si Luna vino por lo mismo:D- Decía Lavender con una sonrisa y mirando a Luna

- Hola Luna, como entró a aquí?- Decía Ginny acercándose a ella

-por medio de una escoba y de la ventana :D- dijo Parvati

-Bueno siéntense- Decía Pav apareciendo 3 cómodas butacas

Las chicas se sentaron en las butacas que apareció Parv y enseguida Lavender dijo

- Bueno ya se cual es el motivo de su visita- viendo a Parv y luego a las 3 chicas

-Sip es obvio que Hermione por Ron y Ginny por Harry- Decía Parvati

- Pero Luna por que as venido tu?- Decía Lavender y todas las chicas miraron a Luna

- Yo he bueno vine por….- Se callo unos segundo y luego dijo

- He venido por Dean- Decía Luna sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza para que Ginny no la viera

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas y asombradas

- Y me imagino que trataras de conquistarlo- Dijo Ginny tratando de contener la risa

- No… es que hoy me ha invitado a cenar :D- Dijo Luna sonrojándose aun mas

- Bueno si es así manos a la obra- Dijeron Lav y Parv al mismo tiempo

- Ok primero secesito que se pongan estas batas- después de un crac aparecieron 3 batas de baño para cada chica

-Primero tu Luna- Dijo Parvati

Agarraron a Luna y la llevaron al baño le pusieron la cabeza en la tina y le empezaron a lavar el pelo luego de echarle el shampoo dos potecitos salieron volando desde el otro lado del baño llegaron a las manos de Parvati esta se la echo a Luna en el pelo y luego le puso una toalla a Luna en el pelo. Luego salieron del baño y lav dijo

-Bueno a quien le toca?-

- Pasamos a las 2?- Dijo Parvati

-Claro! tu lava a Herm y yo a Ginn- dijo Lavender

Herm y Ginn se sentaron en unas sillas mientras Lav y Parv les lavaban el pelo luego de Haberles echado la crema salieron para reunirse en el cuarto con Luna.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ver como se tienen que vestir para salir con ese chico conquistarlo o para impresionarlo- Decía Lavender mirando a cada una de las chicas

- Herm parate aquí por favor- decía Parv indicándole a Hermione un lugar frente al espejo donde se tenía que parar,

-bueno veamos necesitamos tu ropa Herm- Decía Lavender

- ya la traigo- Dijo Herm apuntando hacia la ventana y diciendo:

-_Accio armario!-_ con un movimiento de la barita en unos instantes el armario de hermione apareció por la ventana esta abrió la ventana y el armario pasó

- Bueno veamos mmm…….- decía Lavender mirando la ropa de Herm con Parv

- Mira esta camisa que linda! Como no te la pones!- dijo lavender enseñándole la camisa Parv

- Y estos pantalones, Herm tu tienes ropa muy linda!- Dijo Parvati poniéndole una mirada de reproche

- Pero es que a mí me gusta son estos pantalones y esta camisa!- dijo Hermione

-Bueno tendremos que cambiar eso!- decían todas las chicas a las vez

Lavender apuntó con la barita a Hermione que de inmediato se puso un conjunto de una falda con una camisa de tiritas azul turquesa y unas sandalias del mismo color que la camisa y bajas para hacerle cómodo caminar por el castillo, Hermione reprobó los zapatos y se puso unos deportivos azueles turquesa que también se veían bien con el conjunto.

- Está bien, te puedes poner esos zapatos, también puedes ponerte pantalones y una camisa más o menos así - con otro movimiento de la barita, pavarati le puso un conjunto a hermione que se le veían muy bien.

-Para los bailes puedes ponerte estos vestidos- dijo Lavender señalando unos vestidos

- Ok para ahora ven al baño a quitarte el baño de crema- Hermione desapareció por la puerta del baño seguida de Pav mientras dejaba a Lavender vistiendo a Luna.

Después de 10 minutos Hermione y Pavarati entraron en la habitación, Luna estaba parada frente al espejo igual que lo había echo Herm, Luna ya se Había probado barios conjuntos y ahora iba aprobarse un vestido morado claro con un escote pronunciado, tenía unos detalles en piedras a tono con el vestido, y unas sandalias para completar.

-Wooooo Luna te queda precioso si lo quieres conquistar usa ese!- decía Hermione acercándose a Luna sonriendo

- Definitiva mente!- Dijo Lavender

Luego fue Luna la que se dirigió al baño con Pavarati.

- Bueno Ginny haber tu ropa mmm…..- Dijo Lavender mientras sacaba mucha ropa que parecía interminable

Lav le puso a Ginny ropa de todos los colores muy bien combinadas, Cuando llegó a los vestidos vio que Ginny tenía muchos vestidos todos eran bellos, tenía de barios colores: Rojo, Verde, Azul, Rosado, Morado, Negro, Naranja, y otros…

- Ginn cual quieres probarte?- decía lavender

-No sé dejamos los vestidos para otro día es que no quiero dañarlos para los bailes- Dijo Ginny

-Bueno como quieras ahora pasa al baño- Dijo Pav que aparecía por la puerta del baño

Luego de que a todas le acomodaran el pelo se lo secaran o les arreglaban los bucles, Lav y Pav les explicaban como tenían que hacer para que su pelo quedara así de lindo el resto del año escolar, Luego les enseñaron como Maquillarse y después de haber pasado unas 5 horas desde que Ginn y Herm habían entrado salieron del cuarto

- Muchas Gracias chicas no sé que haría sin ustedes xD- Se despedía hermione de las hermanas

- Sip Gracias - decía Ginny saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose al cuarto de ella, pero Luna le agarro la mano

- Ginn te molesta que salga con Dean?- Dijo Luna un poco sonrojada

-Claro que no! Luna si te hace feliz estar con él me alegro mucho además estoy muy ocupada tratando de ver como conquistar a Harry- Decía Ginny con una gran sonrisa

- Grax Ginny eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido- Luna lo decía con un tono muy feliz y bajo las escaleras despidiéndose de Ginny para ir a su casa

Ginny llegó a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama le preguntó a una compañera de cuarto si había visto a Harry por algún lado pero esta le respondió que no lo había visto en ningún lado, después de unas horas en la noche Ginny se levantó de su cama, se peinó y maquillo y se puso una camisa de tirantes fucsia y una falda con unos zapatos deportivos rosados que le iban bien con la camisa. Al bajar del cuarto vio la sala común vacía ya que la mayoría estaba en los pasillos o caminando por el patio o algo por el estilo. En la sala común solo habían dos chicos uno pelirrojo y una chica de pelo castaño, Ginny los distinguió como su hermano Ron y su mejor amiga Ginny se besaban en el sofá junto a la chimenea Ginny pasó sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir aquel momento.

Luego de bajar la escaletilla de mármol y salir al patio se encontró con Harry que estaba caminando solo pensando en qué hacer cuando las chicas les preguntaran con quién iba a ir al baile de octubre. Ginny se escondió detrás de un árbol que había cerca para esconderse y para que Harry no la viera, Harry sintió como alguien lo miraba o como lo espiaba pensó que era alguna de sus fans, pero para estar seguro se volteó y apunto con su barita hacia el árbol y dijo

- Sal de donde quieras que estés!-

Nada salió y Harry fue acercándose poco a poco al árbol, Ginny al ver que Harry se acercaba fue dando la vuelta para que así el no la viera, Ginny vio que Harry volvía a caminar Ginny se paró y vio como el se alejaba de hay. Ginny le dio la espalda a Harry y sin previo aviso Harry le toco el hombro y dijo

-Te atrape de in fraganti- dijo Harry con una expresión de ánimo en la cara

Ginny se asusto y pego un pequeño brinquito al sentir que harry le tocaba el hombro, Ginny sin pensarlo se volteó y vio a Harry, este se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Ginny que estaba más linda que nunca con la falda la camisa, el pelo todo Harry se quedo boquiabierto y miraba a Ginny de hito en hito, de arriba para abajo, mirando a ginny como nunca lo había echo a ginny esto le alegró mucho por que sabía que había capturado a Harry como quería hacerlo.

-Ginny ho… hola- Dijo Harry sonriendo

-Ho…Hola Harry- Dijo Ginny

* * *

En la sala común Hermione y Ron se besaban apasionadamente cuando se separaron Hermione le dijo,

-Ronni, te amo :D espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo- Le dijo sonriéndole y agarrando su mano

-Claro que sip mi Herm- le respondía Ron a hermione besándola.

-Ronni, si Harry elige a Ginny para que lo acompañe al baile Octubre tu lo aceptarías verdad?- dijo Hermione

-Bueno eso sería algo difícil de aceptar pero creo que si lo tomaría a bien prefiero que ella esté con el que con Dean como dije el año pasado - dijo ron sonriendo

- Me alegro que lo tomes tan bien- y le dio un beso a Ron

Cuando escucharon que el cuadro se abría se sentaron normal y empezaron a ver como llegaban la mayoría de los alumnos del patio. hermione le dijo a Ron que iba a dar un paseo Ron no accedió a que Herm fuera sola pero después le dijo que sip y Hermione se fue.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hola espero que este cap les aya gustad :D grax por sus RR y grax por avertirme de tantas cosas espero corregirlo todo para que este ff sea de mayor agrado y porsierto, me equivoque en Luna por q esq nunca me acuerdo de las casas de cada quien :D para mí solo existen Gryffindor y Slitherin :D quiero que sepan que este es mi primerFic que tomo enserio :D por que había creado otro y no lo segui bueno bye, besos cuidense**


	5. la advertencia

**Cap. 5 La advertencia**

Hermione cuando salió de la sala común bajo las escaleras y hay estaban Luna y Dean despidiéndose con un beso, Mione se quedó mirándolos luego Dean y Luna se separaban y cada uno iba para las casas correspondientes, Hermione vio que Dean subía las escaleras cuando se aseguró de que no la viera luna salió y fue hacia Luna.

-Luna, como te fue?- Le dijo Hermione a luna

- Hermione me alegró que seas tú es increíble!- dijo Luna con una voz alegre

- Cuéntame todo a donde te llevó?- Decía la pelo castaño

- Bueno teníamos planeado salir del colegio pero no nos dejaron, y Deán tuvo la idea de ir a la Sala de los menesteres :D . El pidió una sala romántica con una gran cena y velas, bueno un estilo romántico cenamos y hablamos y reímos, cuando menos lo esperaba Dean se fue acercando cuando hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca me dio un beso, fue increíble :D, estuvimos toda la noche besándonos y abrasándonos, Luego fuimos a dar un paseo por los jardines.- Terminó Luna con una gran sonrisa

-Wuao Luna que bien me alegro por ustedes, ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo bonita que eres ;D- Le respondió Hermione

-Gracias :D- Dijo Luna

Las chicas fueron a caminar, luego se sentaron en un banco y conversaron toda la noche.

-Ho…Hola Harry- dijo Ginny

Los chicos se miraron unos minutos y luego Harry dijo

-Ginn, que haces aquí?-

-Yo solo estaba caminado :D- Mintió Ginny y rapidamente bajó la cabeza

Harry vio que Ginny se sonrojaba y con dulzura le agarro la cara y le subió la cabeza luego le dio un beso en la frente y fijó la mirada en los ojos color miel de la chica. Ginny se ruborizo un poco y se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso. Luego Harry agarró a la chica por la cintura y le correspondió el beso, luego harry y ginny se quedaron viéndose unos minutos y ginny le preguntó a Harry.

-Te gustó como me arregle?- Dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry

-Sip, me gustas como estés vestida- Le dijo Harry sonriendo con ternura

Ginny se sonrojó, y le dio otro beso a Harry. Los chicos se quedaron hablando un rato sentados en el césped bajo un árbol

-Harry ya pensastes en qué vas a concursar?- dijo Ginny a Harry

-No, creo que no voy a concursar en nada, y tu Ginn- dijo Harry

- Yo sip, voy a cantar - Dijo Ginny

- enserio, yo quería cantar pero no tengo a quien-

-Que no tienes a quien!- dijo Ginny enfureciéndose

-Era broma ginny :D- Dijo Harry

-Pues valla broma- Dijo Ginny parándose y empezando caminar

-Ginny no te vallas yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo Harry de tal modo que Ginny se paro y volteo hacia Harry

-Ginny yo quería decirte, que después de pensarlo que si quieres ser mi…. Novia?- dijo Harry clavando su mirada en la pelirroja

-Harry yo… no puedo creerlo!- Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia el chico y dándole un beso.

Los chicos se abrazaron y caminaron hacia el castillo agarrados de la mano, todos los que estaban en el jardín y los curiosos que se habían puesto a escuchar detrás de los árboles empezaron a verlos al pasar Hermione y Luna los vieron caminar hacia el castillo y fueron hacia ellos.

-Harry, Ginny saben que ustedes están… este- dijo Luna

-Sip lo sabemos Luna-Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny y luego a Luna y a Hermione

-Wuao Harry Ginny, que…bueno inesperado!- dijo Hermione Sonriendo y abrasando a su dos amigos

-Bueno yo… me voy- le dio un beso a Ginny y se despidió de las chicas y se fue

- Ginny que suerte tienes! Amiga le ganaste a cho- Dijo Hermione con un tono de alegría

-Si! Lo se es genial ! tengo al chico mas genial de la escuela- decía Ginny alegre

- Si pero no se les hace raro que suceda así de fácil?- dijo Luna

-Es verdad Ginny tienes que…- pero fue interrumpida por Ginny que decía

-Por que no me pueden dejar en paz? por que?- decía Ginny casi gritando

- Ginny escúchanos! Por favor! por una vez en tu vida me quieres hacer caso!- dijo Hermione agarrando a Ginny por los brazos

- Que! Que quieres! Dímelo- dijo Ginny

-Ginn, sabes que me alegro mucho que tu y harry pues sena novios, pero debes recordar que Cho va a hacer lo imposible por quedarse con el a sí que por favor cuídate si?- dijo Hermione soltándola su amiga

-Herm no te preocupes voy a estar bien- Dijo ginny abrazando a su amiga

-Bueno y que tal si vamos entrando al castillo por q no quiero un castigo este fin- Dijo Luna mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. Y las chicas la siguieron

-Por que Luna?- dijo Ginny sin acordarse lo de Dean

-Es que Dean me invitó otra vez a salir- Dijo Luna

-Luna eso es fantástico! Me alegro mucho- dijo Ginny

Las chicas siguieron caminando cuando entraron al castillo las puertas se cerraron tras ellas parecían ser las últimas en entrar al castillo. Luna se despidió de Hermione y de Ginny y luego se fue a su casa en el camino Hermione y Ginny hablaban cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda las chicas se detuvieron.

- _" rana de chocolate" -_ Pronunció Ginny y el retrato no se movía

-_" rana de chocolate"-_ Repitió Hermione impaciente

-Ábrete retrato tonto!- Dijo Ginny

-_" Rana de chocolate" _Dijo Hermione

Dentro de unos pocos minutos llegaron más alumnos de la casa Grifindor, todos hablaban impacientes y pronunciaban una y otra vez la contraseña, pero la señora gorda parecía petrificada. Dentro de la sala común todos escuchaban gritos, Harry se levantó del mueble y se dirigió hacia el recuadro.

-_"Rana de Chocolate"_- Dijo Harry pero el cuadro no se abría

-Harry! Eres tu?- Gritó ginny desde el otro lado

-Ginn están bien?- Grito Harry

Pero de repente se escucho una explosión en la puerta principal del castillo, todos se alarmaron Harry se quedó mudo y le dijo

-Ginny espera un momento- Le dijo Harry a Ginny y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry llegó a su baúl y lo abrió, este se agachó y empezó a sacar cosas de este en el fondo del baúl había un pergamino viejo, Harry lo saco y dijo

-_" Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _-

En el pergamino empezó a aparecer un mapa de Howarts. Harry rapidamente ubicó la entrada del castillo en esta aparecían nombres de mortífagos como: Greyback Fenrir, Jugson, Bellatrix Black, Nott, Lestrange, Rodolphus y otros más, Harry vio estos nombres y se sorprendió al no ver el nombre de Severus Snape, bueno a Harry no le importo mucho eso por q su mejor amiga y su novia estaban en peligro de extinción( Jajajjajajaaja ni que fueran animales :D ) Harry salió corriendo del cuarto de los chicos y se llevo por delante a Dean, Neville y a otros. Harry llego al retrato y Grito

- Chicas váyanse de hay corran hay mortífagos en el Castillo, avísenle a los demás corran rápido!- Grito Harry.

Al hacerlo los que estaban dentro de la sala se quedaron en estado de shock, Ron salió corriendo hacia la puerta y empezó a gritar

-Corran váyanse de hay corran que esperan- Ginny no escucho lo que su hermano decía y pego la oreja en el cuadro y de repente escuchó morfago casti Corran!

-Qué dices morfago casti corran?- Dijo Ginny con cara de extrañada

-Que dijiste Ron, Harry repítelo!- dijo Hermione tratando de que lo que había interpretado de esas palabras no fuera cierto

Todos los de la sala común se pegaron al retrato y Gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Mortífagos en el castillo corran!

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron con los ojos como unos platos, luego vieron a Harry gritar corran!

Hermione le dijo a algunos y estos se encargaron de pasarlo a los demás Hermione tubo la idea de ir al 4to piso donde estaba la piedra filosofal, eso nadie lo conocía pero recordó que con el ajedrez y los perros, tardaban mucho tiempo, pensó en la sala de los menesteres pero los mortífagos sabrían que esa sala estaba hay, eso no le importó mucho y ella empezó a correr lo otros la siguieron.

* * *

Harry vio que Hermione se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres, pero el pensó que sería mucho mas fácil si los sacaba de Hogwarts, por uno de los pasadizos secretos uno que llevaba a Hogsmeade, el de la bruja tuerta. Harry le dijo a Ron y este le dijo a Dean y este le dijo a Nevill que a su ves le dijo a Seamus, que Harry iba a salir de la casa con su escoba por una ventana y iba a ir a otra ventana abierta para ir al encuentro de Hermione y Ginny y el resto de los alumnos. Ron le dijo a Harry que lo acompañaría y Este le pregunto a los otros y ellos le respondieron que………no. 

-Dean tu tienes que venir!- Dijo Ron con una mira de desafío

-Por que?- dijo Dean con otra mirada

-Por que…..- Dijo Ron

-Yo si voy ! será divertido dijo Neville con una sonrisa

-JAJAJAJA si el va yo voy- dijo Seamus

-Bueno de acuerdo yo también voy pero Seamus tu por que vas?- dijo Dean finalmente

-Por que alguien tendrá que cuidar a Neville(N/P JAJAJAJA que cómico para mí)

Los chicos sin perder más tiempo salieron por la ventana y buscaron una ventana como ninguna ventana estaban abierta Harry sacó el mapa del merodeador y vio que Hermione se acercaba a una de las ventanas Harry se acercó a esa ventana y empezó a golpearla.

-Que pájaro tan tonto :S- Dijo Hermione mirando la venta

-No es un pájaro Herm es Harry!- Dijo Ginny y Corrió hacia la ventana

-Lo hubieras dicho antes! _" Bomba… _- Dijo Hermione Pero Ginny la interrumpió y le puso a la ventana el hechizo silenciador

-_" Bombarda"-_ Haciendo que la ventana se rompiera

Los chicos entraron Harry le dio a Ginny un beso, y le dijo a Hermione

-Mione cuando llegues a la estatua de la bruja tuerta tienes que decir …..( no se cual es)- Dijo Harry

- Harry nos piensas sacar de Hogwarts?- Dijo ginny acercándose

-Bueno yo…-

-Y que pasará son los otros según el mapa hay muchos alumnos de las otras casas que se quedaron fuera como nosotros- dijo Hermione con tono preocupado

- Yo me encargo, solo quiero que lleguen a salvo a Hogsmeade - Dijo Harry

-Harry no me dejes sola- Dijo Ginny con cara triste

-Ginny no te preocupes nos vemos en Hogsmeade- le dijo Harry a Ginny, retirando un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la cara de Ginny y dándole un beso tierno

Harry dejó a las chicas con Seamus, Neville y Dean, mientras tanto Harry y Ron se dirigían a las otras casas por medio de los pasadizos, cada vez que llegaban a una casa les decían que estaban en peligro y que se quedaran con Ron dentro del pasadizo para estar seguros, ya que Harry iba hacia las otras casas buscando a los otros….. cuando iba a la casa de Ravenclaw, dio con un pequeño problema Los profesores estaban luchando con los Mortífagos muy cerca de donde estaban los alumnos, la profesora McGonagall estaba con los alumnos Harry salió del pasadizo y se topo con la profesora.

-Potter me han dicho que estás evacuando a los alumnos-

-Si señora, pero es con- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza

-Sigue así Potter llévate a esta casa y rápido

-Pssss hey ustedes vengan- dijo Harry agarrando la muñeca de una chica de pelo negro, largo y liso

-Harry hola mi corazón!- Dijo Cho besando a Harry

-Cho! Solo diles que me sigan- Dijo Harry con voz de enfado

Luego de que Harry consiguiera que todos lo siguieran y una ves reunido con Ron, todos fueron corriendo hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta Harry vio la joroba abierta, hizo que todos pasaran por allí Luego Harry entró y tranco la joroba.

_-"Lumos"_- Pronunciaron algunos a los que Harry les había asignado hacer este conjuro, Luego de Haber caminado más o menos una hora cuando empezaron a escuchar murmullos, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a la tienda, Cuando hubieron llegado al final del pasadizo Harry abrió el techo y fue subiendo uno a uno cuando hubieron subido todos Harry vio que el despacho de la tienda estaba vacío, Ya que el dueño desaparecía todos los dulces cuando cerraba la tienda porsiacaso, Harry y los demás salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia las tres escobas Hay se encontraban el resto de los alumnos, entre ellos Hermione y Ginny, cuando hubieron llegado Hermione levantó la mano para que supieran donde estaban Harry y Ron y se sentaron al lado de las chicas.

Cuando Ginny vio a Harry se acerco as hacia el y Harry y Ginny se dieron un beso al igual que Hermione y Ron. De repente en el local empezó a sonar una música y las luces se tornaron de colores y se pusieron a mover como en una discoteca, Todos se quedaron extrañados.

-Les gusta?- dijo Lavender con una sonrisa

-Sip, Hey no nos miren así solo digo que deberíamos divertirnos ya que estamos solos sin maestros no se una fiesta?- dijo Parvati Sonriendo

- Sip pero hay un problema y si notan que estamos aquí?- dijo una alumna de segundo

-Eso lo arreglo yo- Dijo hermione y levantando la barita dijo

-_Amplificación-_ se produjo un destello y la sala se agrandó proporcionalmente, Luego con otro destello hermione hizo un hechizo que si ves la tienda desde afuera era como si nada estuviera pasando allí dentro. Primero nadie se movía, Hasta que Ginny se paró frente de Harry y empezó a bailar y a moverse como nunca a Harry se le salía la baba con solo ver a Ginny entonces Harry agarro a Ginny de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile y hay empezaron a bailar, luego Hermione y ron se pararon y empezaron a bailar, luego Luna y Dean y después la pista de baile estaba repleta.

Todos Bailaron y gozaron, luego de unas horas la puerta del local se abrió y entró la profesora McGonagall.Todos se quedaron callados

-Buenas me alegro que se esten divirtiendo tengo que informarles que lo que pasó hoy fue solo una advertencia.- Dijo La profesora McGonagall

-Una advertencia?- Dijo Harry con cara de extrañado

-Si Potter, querían una victima pero no pudieron gracias a ti Potter- Dijo la profesora sonriendole

Al escuchar esto todos victorearon a Harry.

-Pero Advertencia deque?- Dijo Harry

-De qu eel momento se hacerca,Harry- Dijo la profesoraMcGonagall

Todos se quedaron callados, y la profesoradijo

-Ya pueden seguir festejando las claces se suspenden hastael sabado-Dijo esta ysalió de la taberna


	6. la fiesta y el dolor

**Cap. 6 La fiesta**

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se fue la fiesta continuó, luego de 15 minutos la puerta se abrió y apareció una banda de rock, muy parecida a Simple Plan lo que cambiaba era el nombre (y por supuesto los artistas) Estos se hacían llamar The Magic Brothers.

-Recibimos una invitación para tocar aquí- dijo el baterista que se llamaba (Rich)

-Es aquí, yo los invité- decía Luna con una sonrisa al ver que todos se quedaban viéndola

-Ahh Luna fuiste tu que alegría verte- Dijo el guitarrista (Boom)

-Pasen- Dijo Ginny agarrando a uno por la mano y llevándolo al escenario( claro que agarró al mas guapo)

Cuando los artistas se pararon en el escenario todos empezaron a gritar, pero había un pequeñísimo problema

-No tenemos instrumentos- dijo uno

- Yo me encargo de eso- Dijo Hermione levantando la barita y apareciendo los instrumentos (Baterías, Guitarras, Bajos, etc..)

Cuando cada artista agarro su instrumento empezaron a tocar y los alumnos a bailar y gritar, luego de un par de horas y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla la banda se fue pero la música siguió sonando, todos estaban sentados en las sillas hablando y Lee Jordan se paró de su asiento y empezó a sonar una melodía todos se quedaron mirando el escenario donde estaba Lee y este empezó a cantar.

Yo se bien que estoy afuera

pero el día que yo me muera

Harry se dio cuenta de que Lee estaba haciendo el ridículo solo y Harry se paró y se dirigió hacia el escenario se paró al lado de Lee y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de este y se empezaron a balancear de lado a lado como unos borrachos y luego se les unieron, Ron, Dean y Neville y todos hicieron lo mismo que Harry y todos se empezaron a mover de lado a lado y a cantar (ahora si la canción bien)

Yo se bien que estoy afuera  
pero el día que yo me muera  
se que tendrás que llorar.  
(llorar y llorar, llorar y llorar)  
dirás que no me quisiste  
pero vas a estar muy triste  
y así te me vas a quedar.

Entonces todos empezaron a reír( que era lo que los chicos querían) Y Ginny se paró y fue hasta el frente del escenario y empezó a gritar

-Wooooo- y Ginn empezó a cantar también el resto se paró y empezaron a cantar.

con dinero y sin dinero.  
yo hago siempre lo que quiero.  
y mi palabra es la ley.  
no tengo trono ni reyna.  
ni naiden que me comprenda.  
pero sigo siendo el rey.  
Una morra en el camino  
me enseno que mi destino.  
era pistear y pistear.  
(pistear y pistear, pistear y pistear)  
tambien me dijo un arriero  
que no hay que llegar primero  
pero hay que saber llegar.

Cuando terminó la canción todos aplaudían y empezaron otra, otra, otra! Y las chicos accedieron y Harry empezó a cantar

(Harry)

Don't wanna be an american idiot.

don't want a nation under the new media.

and can you hear the sound of hysteria?

the subliminal mind-fuck america.

(Ron)

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

all across the idiot nation.

where everything isn't meant to be okay.

television dreams of tomorrow.

we're not the ones who're meant to follow.

for thats enough to argue.

(Neville y Lee)

Well maybe i'm the faggot america.

i'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

now everybody do the propaganda.

and sing along in the age of paranoia.

(Dean)

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

all across the idiot nation.

where everything isn't meant to be okay.

television dreams of tomorrow.

we're not the ones who're meant to follow.

for thats enough to argue.

Wooooo Dean TE AMO!- Dijo Luna emocionada de su novio

-Los amamos- Gritaban un grupo de chicas

Cuando la canción iba a finalizar Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Lavender hicieron aparecer unas letras arriba de los chicos que decían" _Los elegidos de Hogwarts" _que eran unas letras de color rojo y naranja, en el escenario aparecieron chispas y fuegos artificiales

(Todos)

Don't wanna be an american idiot.

one nation controlled by the media.

information age of hysteria.

it's going out to idiot america.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

all across the idiot nation.

where everything isn't meant to be okay.

television dreams of tomorrow.

we're not the ones who're meant to follow.

for thats enough to argue.

-Gracias Hogwarts!- Dijo Ron Lanzándose al público

Harry agarro a Ginny de la mano la subió al escenario y le dio un beso. Las chicas empezaron a gritar, Harry yo quiero un poco! Y Ginny dijo

- Hey alto que este chico es mío- dijo ginny picándole el ojo a Harry y fulminando con la mirada a Cho

Cho que estaba sentada se paro y salió del local detrás de esta salió su amiga Marietta

-Tengo que deshacerme de Ginny ! me tiene harta- Dijo Cho

-No se que tienes en contra de Ginny ella me cae bien- Decía Marieta

-Marieta! No te das cuenta de que esta con mi Harry- dijo cho

- si y que el la eligió a ella!- Le dijo Marieta con un tono de reproche

- Eso es lo que tenemos que impedir que estén juntos!- Dijo Cho con

-Perdón tenemos? Querrás decir tengo por que en esto estas sola Cho ya me tienes harta! No me as echo caso te hablo y no me haces caso ahora estas sola buscate a otro conejillo de indias me oíste?- Dijo Marieta dándose la vuelta para volver a la fiesta

-Pues bien! Me alegro que te alejes de mi!- dijo Cho Caminando hacia el castillo

Cuando Marieta entró y trancó la puerta su espalda todos se quedaron mirándola pero luego siguieron bailando, cuando Marieta se sentó Ginny se acerco a ella

-Marieta que paso?- dijo Ginny sentándose

- Es que ya me harte de cho, le grite y está planeando algo- le dijo Marieta mirando a la pelirroja

-Entonces déjala sola, que haga lo que quiera y ven a bailar- dijo Ginny parándose para ir a la pista de baile

-Ginn cuídate y está pendiente que no estoy segura de lo que es capas Cho- Luego se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la pista de baile dejando a Ginny sola. Ginny no estaba muy segura de lo que Cho le había dicho y fue hasta Harry lo sacó del montón de chicas que le rodeaban y le preguntó

-Harry tu me amas?-

-Claro que sip ginny desde el primer día en que te vi- dijo Harry un poco sorprendido

- enserio Harry! Dime la verdad!- dijo Ginny Agarrando a Harry por los hombros

-Ginn te lo dijo de verdad, claro que si te quiero te amo daría mi vida por ti!- dijo Harry quitándole un mechón de la cara de Ginny

- Ok gracias- Dijo Ginny besando a Harry

- La pregunta es tú me amas?- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Claro que sip- Dijo ginny con una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta y se fue

* * *

-Dejaron el aviso?- Decía una voz fría proveniente de un sofá viejo y polvoriento con telarañas por arriba

-Si señor- dijo una voz

-Me alegro ahora hay que esperar- dijo de nuevo la voz fría capas de helar la sangre

* * *

-Estúpida Ginny!- Decía cho pateando el suelo

-Muévete- dijo una voz

-Quien anda hay?- decía Cho sacando su barita y apuntando hacia la dirección en que la voz venia

-No temas Cho venimos a ayudarte- dijo uno de los mortífagos saliendo de la casa

Estos se quedaron viéndose unos minutos, pero cho no lo creía

- No pued…- dijo cho pero fue interrumpida

-Si Cho somos nosotros- dijo otra voz y otro mortifago salió de la casa

-Profesor, Snape? Draco?- dijo La chica bajando la barita

- Si Cho quieres deshacerte de Ginny?- dijo Snape

-Sí - dijo Cho acercándose más a Los dos Mortífagos

-entonces síguenos- dijo Malfoy quitándose la máscara

-Como? a donde?- dijo cho acercándose a Snape

-Solo aparécete aquí- dijo Snape Sacando un papelito del bolsillo

Cho lo leyó y cuando se lo hubo memorizado se lo dio a Snape

-Ya ahora que?- dijo Cho

-Ahora nos desaparecemos- dijo Draco

Y los tres se desaparecieron de ese lugar y aparecieron en otro

* * *

A las 4:30 de la mañana todos ya estaban en el castillo en la fiesta solo quedaban Harry, Ron, ginny y Hermione que estaban implementando todos los hechizos para arreglarlo todo y para que quedara como estaba, cuando terminaron harry implementó el hechizo accio para traer dos escobas para ir volando al Colegio.

-Que buena estuvo la fiesta, verdad?- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry

-Si, que bueno que la hicieron- decía Harry

Cuando llegaron al colegio subieron por las escaleras a la sala común que estaba sola Hermione y Ginny se despidieron de los chicos y cada quien se fue a su cama a dormir.

A la Mañana siguiente todos estaban descansados y como no tenían clases se despertaron tarde, Harry y ron habían quedado con las chicas para ir a comer a Hogsmeade Lavender bajo las escaleras y les dijo

-Ya van a salir esperen 5 minutos :D- y volvió a subir

Después de 5 minutos bajaron dos chicas una pelirroja que iba con un pantalón blue Jean, y una camisa azul claro, con unos zapatos deportivos, y Hermione tenía puesto Una camisa de tirantes marrón y una falda de cuadros marrones y beige, con unos zapatos marrones Hermione bajó y se agarró del brazo de Ron, que depuse de esa actuación de ayer todas las chicas le miraban como a Harry(ósea que taba bueno) y ginny vio como Harry la miraba y ella le sonrió y bajó las escaleras le dio un beso y Harry le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Ginny.

Cuando salieron por el retrato todos los estaban mirando ellos no le hicieron caso a las miradas y cuchicheo de las chicas, Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta principal al salir del castillo ellos, empezaron a caminar por el sendero que iba a Hogsmeade, Hermione y Ron se adelantaron ya que querían llegar más temprano por que tenían una reservación.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron hablando todo el camino, cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se quedaron parados pensando en que iban a hacer.

-Y a donde quieres ir a comer?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny

- Sígueme te tengo una sorpresa- Le dijo Harry a Ginny tomándole la mano y caminado hacia la casa de los gritos

-Harry que hacemos aquí?- Dijo Ginny aferrándose a la mano de Harry

-Tranquila si te da miedo me dices- le dijo Harry picándole un ojo a Ginny

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry vio que Ginny estaba asustada, la casa por fuera no era del todo fea si no es que tenía muchas telarañas y polvo, cuando entraron se olía pavo orneado con puré de papa y también olía a pastel. Ginny lo olió y vio a Harry con una sonrisa

-Harry huele rico y es que esto, bueno no pensaba que iba a hacer tan lindo y elegante!-

- jajajjajajaaja y que esperabas una casa fea y llena de polvo igual que por fuera?- dijo Harry sonriendo

- Bueno en realidad sip :p- dijo Ginny

Y es que en realidad la casa por dentro no era fea y mugrienta, todo lo contrario era linda y elegante, con sofás forrados de terciopelo rojo, y las paredes de color beige todo muy bien combinado, toda la casa estaba iluminada por candelabros, Harry vio que a Ginny le gustó todo y le dijo

-Sigamos aquí no es- Dijo Harry agarrando a Ginny por la mano y llevándola al patio cuando salieron ginny soltó a Harry

-Harry esto es, simplemente maravilloso- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara

-Me alegra que te guste-

- Harry sabes que te amo?-

- Sip, y el mas afortunado del mundo-

- te amo Harry y eso nunca va a cambiar - dijo ginny

- Me alegro mucho y quie…- Dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por ……

-Harry hola mi corazoncito! Grax por invitarme- dijo Cho que salió detrás de una estatua

- Que haces tu aquí?- dijo Harry viendo a Cho como que intrusa

- Pero si tu me invitaste tontito- Dijo Cho

- Pero si yo n….- Dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ginn

- Harry si esto es una mala broma basta ya- Dijo Ginn con unas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

- Ginny yo no sé que…- Dijo Harry confundido

- Ho pobre Ginny, es que no sabes que Harry y yo estábamos saliendo a escondidas? - Dijo Cho agarrando a Harry y besándolo Harry trataba de salirse pero no podía

-Harry estos días fueron un engaño es que tu eres un, un idiota me oíste Potter, impresionantemente idiota! Y sabes que aléjate de mi y olvídalo no voy al baile contigo aunque seas el último chico del colegio- Gritaba Ginny y dirigiéndose a Harry le dio una cachetada.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta antes de llegar se dio la vuelta y le dijo a cho

-Te digo algo Cho quédate con Harry no me importa!- Dijo ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Cho que, es que tu eres una, no lo digo por q no lo se con certeza pero aléjate de mí- Dijo Harry saliendo de la casa tratando de alcanzar a Ginny, pero la chica ya estaba muy lejos de donde estaba Harry

* * *

Ginny estaba caminando hacia las tres escobas, mientras las lagrimas le resbalaban por la cara, el ambiente era frío, Ginny sintió algo que se le metía por el pie, era un charco de lodo

-HO que bien Harry rompe conmigo, y ahora meto el pie en un charco de lodo! Esto no podría ser peor!- Gritaba Ginny

Al decir eso empezó a llover Ginny se empapó toda pero sin embargo siguió caminando, 10 minutos más tarde cuando ya estaba frente a la ventana de el local de las tres escobas cuando sintió una mano que la agarraba y la detenía, era Harry que sin lugar a dudas se quería disculpar por el mal entendido.

-Ginny déjame explicártelo- Dijo Harry

- NO! Harry no!- Le gritaba Ginny al ojiverde

- Por favor escúchame!- le gritaba Harry a Ginny

-NO! Ya lo entendí todo solo lo haces por fastidiarme para romperme el corazón pero no! Sabes yo me resigno de haber me echo novia tuya eso fue lo mas estupido que pude haber hecho en mi vida!- Le gritaba ginny

Todos los que estaban en el local incluidos Hermione y Ron (que celebraban su aniversario de novios) todos estaban con los ojos como platos al ver aquella pelea.

Cuando Harry y ginny terminaron de Gritarse y pelear Ginny le dio la espalda a Harry y entró al local esta se dirigió al baño y Hermione se paró de la mesa para acompañar a su amiga.

-Herm como puede ser tan cruel?- dijo Ginny derramando lágrimas sin parar y echándose a llorar sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-Ginny el no creo que - Decía Hermione abrazando a su amiga

-Si Herm fue el….el veía a Cho cuando no estaba con migo estaba en la casa donde íbamos a comer estaba hay- Dijo Ginny derramando aun mas lagrimas.

- No Ginny ella lo estaba inventado no le creas a esa asquerosa- dijo Hermione

-Le dio un b…- pero no pudo terminar por que empezó a llorar más todavía

- Un que?- dijo Hermione

-Un beso! Le dio un beso ese desgraciado le dio un beso!- Dijo Ginny

- Que Harry como pudo no ginny eso no puede ser de verdad- dijo Hermione dejándose caer por la pared

- Si Herm- dijo Ginny

-Es que no le doy crédito a lo que escucho! Harry me lo va a explicar ahora mismo!

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera del local llovía horrible, era una tormenta pero sin embargo había un chico sentado en frente del local en medio de la lluvia con la cabeza entre las manos. Harry no creía lo que acababa de suceder.

-No puede ser- dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-es que no puedo no puedo creer que Ginn mi querida pelirroja no, no me aya creído!- dijo Harry

* * *

Hermione y Ginny salieron del baño y se sentaron junto a la ventana a Ginny no sabía que Harry estaba sentado afuera en la lluvia solo mojándose, Ginny brava con el pero sin embargo volteó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo cuando notó que aquel chico ente toda la lluvia que ya era llovizna que no se notaba, Harry estaba llorando, derramando unas amargas lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza.

-Esperen aquí Harry necesita a alguien- dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-No Herm no lo hagas déjalo tranquilo- Dijo Ginny agarrando la mano de su amiga

-Ginny el me necesita más que tu! El necesita a alguien que le acompañe esta dolorido más que tu por lo que veo- dijo Hermione soltándose de su amiga

-Pero es que- dijo Ginny parándose

-Ginn lleva horas hay sentado está empapado mojado, es que no entiendes a el le duele más deja que le ayude- dijo Hermione saliendo del local

Hermione salió y se sentó al lado de Harry y lo vio con una mirada tierna.

-Harry esta bien ya paso tranquilízate- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo

-Herm es que no entiendes yo, no se que pasó de verdad!- dijo Harry subiendo la cabeza para ver a su amiga

-Harry, ginny me contó a su versión pero quiero que me cuentes todo la verdad- dijo Hermione

Harry le contó a su amiga la historia y cuando hubo finalizado, volvió a poner la cabeza entre las manos evitando ver a Ginny

-Harry en serio? Y Ginn no te creyó? Pero es que Ginny- Hermione fue interrumpida al ver que, el ojiverde le salía unas lágrimas

-Harry no…no llores yo voy a quedarme contigo pase lo que pase es que no creo que Ginny- dijo Hermione abrasando con más fuerza a su amigo

-No Herm déjale debe estar confundida- dijo Harry

-No Harry ella sabe lo que pasó, yo creo que es una idiota por no creerte- dijo Hermione

Hermione se levantó y le dijo a Harry que entrara este aceptó y se quedó parado en la puerta. Hermione entró y fue hacia ginny que estaba con lavender y pavarati.

-Ginny Weasley me sorprende lo incomprensible que eres!- Le dijo Hermione a Ginny con una mirada de reproche

-Pero que te- Dijo Ginny que se quedó callada cuando Harry se acerco a Hermione.

-Si Harry espérame que ya voy y dile a Ron lo mismo, pero antes _secus_!- dijo Hermione, Harry miró a Ginny unos segundos y luego le agradeció a Hermione por haberle secado y se fue

-Bueno Ginny espero que lo perdones por que hasta que no lo hagas yo no lo hago ni Ron tampoco!- dijo Hermione y se fue de hay.


	7. Los concursos

**Cap.7 Los concursos!**

Pasaron los días Ginny y Harry se evitaban a toda costa si se pasaban de lado evitaban mirarse a los ojos, etc… la relación entre Ron y Hermione iba creciendo cada vez más. El baile se acercaba solo faltaba 1 semana para que se celebrara, ese día se despertaron y al bajar vieron que todos estaban viendo la cartelera cuando por fín pudieron llegar a esta pudieron ver que decía:

* * *

**Bailes: 29 y 30 de Octubre**

En los bailes que se celebraran la prox. Semana tendrán acabo las siguientes actividades:

-concurso de canto (hecho en el transcurso del baile 29 y 30)

-Ajedrez (en la mañana del 30 a las 10:00)

-Carreras (en trío el 29, a las 5:00)

En todas estas actividades se les otorgaran premios a los ganadores, cada prueba tendrá 3 jurados que decidirán (en el caso del canto y en las carreras).

Si a usted desea inscribirse a alguno de estas actividades por favor comuníqueselo a su director (a) de su casa a más tardar para el día 27 de Octubre.

Los días 29, 30 y 31 no habrán clases:

Día 29. Baile de 1ero, 2do y 3ero

Día 30. Baile de 4to, 5to,6to y 7mo

* * *

Luego de haber leído por completo la noticia fueron a comer, el gran comedor ya estaba repleto de alumnos de las deferentes casas que hablaban de aquella nota cuando se hubieron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindore.

-Me imagino que nos inscribiremos en el concurso de carreras?- dijo Ron metiéndose una tostada en la boca.

-No lo sé, estaré muy ocupada- dijo Hermione sirviéndose jugo de calabaza en el vaso

-Vamos Herm no nos haría mal un poco de competencia?- dijo Ron agarrándole la mano a su novia.

-Cierto Herm además que es un concurso de tríos sin nosotros?- Dijo Harry

-No chicos lo siento mucho pero tengo que entregar muchas tareas y todo eso estaré muy ocupada- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

- Bueno entonces te remplazaremos- dijo Harry picándole un ojo a Ron para que le siguiera el juego

- Si bueno a quien escogemos?- dijo Ron

- Que te parece Luna?- dijo Harry

-No, es muy distraída- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

-Y que tal mm…... Lavender?- Dijo Harry

Hermione se quedó anonadada por esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ron _"Si bueno a quien escogemos…"_ de la boca de su novio y luego lo que dijo Harry "_Que tal Luna….. Lavender"_ de la boca de su mejor amigo de su amigo del alma, de su hermano.

-Haaaaa… o sea me van a remplazar así de simple!- dijo Hermione ofendida

-No Herm no- dijo Harry volteando hacia Hermione y dejando de sonreír

-Pues que tengan suerte!- dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Ginny para sentarse donde ella

-Que aguafiestas- Dijo Ron

-Bueno creo que ahora si tenemos que buscar a otra persona- dijo Harry tratando de contener la risa

-Si bueno ya veremos- dijo Ron

* * *

-Hola Ginny – dijo Hermione mirando a la pelirroja

-Hola Herm que pasó?- dijo La pelirroja viendo a Herm medio sonriéndole

Hermione le contó todo a Ginny mientras comían, cuando hubo terminado Ginny aguantando la risa le dijo

-Bueno yo… yo creo que…jajajajaja-dejo Ginny secándose las lágrimas

-Gracias por tu apoyo Ginn- Dijo Hermione poniéndole a Ginny cara de repollo (mentira xD) le puso cara de reproche

-Perdón, quiero decir, que inmaduros son! Pero no te parece que fuiste muy dura? Solo estaban bromeando- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Hermione

-Bueno a lo mejor un poco, pero quiero que se den cuenta de lo que valgo, siempre me están haciendo bromas pesadas y yo siempre les ayudo con las tareas y todo eso no es justo!- dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny

-Si como quieras Herm me tengo q ir a practicar- Dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento

-A practicar?- Dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento igual que su amiga

-Sip, para transformaciones- Dijo Ginny tratando de no ver a Hermione

-Aja que buen chiste! Ginny ya se lo que tramas y si con eso no lo conquistas nadie lo hará!- Dijo Hermione parándose frente al retrato de la señora gorda para pronunciar la frase.

Cuando hubieron entrado Ginny se apresuró a pasar para alcanzar a Hermione que ya estaba subiendo al dormitorio de las chicas, Ginny entró y se sento en la cama y dijo

-Como que ya sabes?- Dijo Ginny

-Vamos, Ginny no es difícil saberlo todas las chicas sabemos lo que tramas y créeme que todas decimos lo mismo que va a funcionar- dijo Hermione

-Gracias, y eso espero- dijo Ginny

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajo las escaleras de su dormitorio para ir a la sala común donde se suponía que deberían encontrarse Harry y Ron pero no estaban hay, Hermione subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos cuanto estuvo hay solo habían dos bultos cada uno en una cama Hermione supo al instante de quienes se trataban así que los despertó

-_Lumos Solem-_ dijo Hermione apuntando la barita al techo y toda la habitación se iluminó

-HERMIONE!- gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Vamos levántense rápido o van a llegar tarde a la prueba!- dijo Hermione haciendo desaparecer las sabanas que cubrían a los chicos.

Harry y Ron se pararon y fueron al baño cuando se hubieron alistado bajaron a la sala común hay se encontraba Hermione esperándolos.

-al fin!- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a los chicos

-Hola- dijo Ron dándole un beso a su novia en la boca

-Buenos días Herm- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Que esperamos? Nos vamos?- dijo Hermione caminando hacia el recuadro

Cuando estuvieron en el gran comedor Ron muy pensativo dijo

-Herm pensé que no nos hablabas por lo del concurso- dijo Ron extrañado

-Hay Ron sabes que siempre ex…- Pero Hermione se quedó callada al ver como Lavender se le s acercaba para decirles algo

-Hola chicos! Este solo vengo a…. decirles que….- Decía Lavender nerviosa por la reacción que podrían tener los chicos

- Bueno ya habla no tengo todo el santo día!- dijo Hermione exasperada

- Ha si lo…lo siento es que no los voy a poder ayudar en la prueba- Dijo Lavender

-QUE! Es el ultimo día de donde vamos a sacar a alguien!- dijo Ron enfureciéndose.

-No importa Lav se que hiciste lo que pudiste- Dijo Harry haciendo ademán de que no importa

-Gracias por comprender- y sin más se fue

-Ha claro! Y ahora que?- dijo Ron

-Bueno que tal mm….- Dijo Harry viendo a quien podían elegir

Hermione se paró frente a Harry y le sonrió como Harry no le paraba, Hermione empezó a mover los brazos, para que la vieran pero Harry de repente dijo.

-Que tal Neville?-

-Bueno si es lo único que queda que se le hace- dijo Ron llamando a Neville

-Que ahora me ignoran! Estoy aquí y ni me paran, son sorprendentes!- dijo Hermione enfadada y dándose vuelta para irse a las tribunas para poder ver el concurso.

-Este Harry es verdad- dijo Ron un poco preocupado

-Bueno no tenemos tiempo luego hablamos con ella hay que buscar a Neville- Dijo Harry

Cuando encontraron a Neville, este acepto y se fueron al patio donde se celebraría el concurso. Habían muchos equipos mas de los que ellos creían que iban a ver uno de ellos estaba compuesto por, Ginny, Luna y Marrieta, otro por Seamos, Lee y Deán. Otro y el que Ginny y Harry más odiaba era el de Cho Chang que se las ingenió para encontrar 2 secuaces.

La competencia empezó bien primero ganaron claro ya que Harry y Ron lo hicieron todo por que Neville de broma no se saca un ojo con la barita :S. Hermione cada ves que los veía concursar cruzaba los dedos aunque estuviera brava con ellos quería que ganaran. Harry y Ron estaban perdiendo (Neville no se cuenta por que no hacia nada) Hermione vio como Zabini le lanzaba un Hechizo a Ron y como Neville solo se quedaba hay parado Hermione lo vio todo, ese hechizo le pegaría a Ron. Hermione no lo podía permitir así que saltó a la cancha y desvió el hechizo, Luego le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que iba a cambiar puesto con Neville.

-Claro está si ellos quieren- dijo Hermione viendo a Harry que estaba luchando con Nott, y a Ron que estaba al lado de ella.

-Por mí esta bien!- Grito Harry agachándose para que el hechizo no le pegara

-Y por mí también eres bienvenida lo siento Neville- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno ya esta sigan luchando- dijo McGonagall

-Mione me ayudas!- dijo Harry ya cansado de lanzarle hechizos a Nott

-Claro, "_Confundus"-_ Dijo Hermione apuntando a Nott el cual no se esperaba este hechizo y quedo muy estupido y empezó a lanzar hechizos a lo loco.

-_"Petrificus Totales"-_Dijo Harry haciendo que Nott cayera

-Solo queda Zabini- Dijo Harry a Hermione

-Quedaba- dijo Ron señalando a Zabini que colgaba de un pie.

-Mione nos haces el honor?- dijo Harry

-Por supuesto- Dijo la pelo castaño lanzando el hechizo al cielo para hacer que la competencia acabara.

Luego de varias horas de enfrentamientos ya estaban en la final todos los equipos estaban eliminados acepto 3 el de Harry, el de Ginny y el de Cho.

El ultimo enfrentamiento de Ginny y Cho fue muy reñido primero Ginny le lanzó un hechizo a Cho y esta lo repeló luego, Ginny le lanzó uno a contra guardia, que rozó a Cho dejándole un rajuño,(claro que no se hacían daño ya que tenían una poción que los protegían) bueno estas dos lucharon( si se puede decir hasta la muerte) hasta el cansancio al final ganó Cho por que Ginny se descuidó un momento para proteger a Luna de un maleficio y Cho le lanzó un hechizo que le llegó a Ginny y le hizo una herida muy profunda, con eso Cho aprovecho y le lanzó un hechizo que era para dar la pelea por terminada al derrotar a todas, Cho lo hizo pero Ginny no la dejo.

-Si crees que ya me derrotaste estás en un error- dijo Ginny y así lanzando un hechizo que llegó a una de las secuaces de Cho, este lo tomo desprevenida y callo solo quedaban Ginny y Cho

Ya se había convertido en un duelo entre ellas los hechizos iban y venían, hasta que Cho s aburrió de Ginny y lo único que hizo fue lanzarle el peor hechizo un hechizo que solo se usa sobre un enemigo, un hechizo que Cho no sabia se lo había dicho Snape….

-_"Sectusempra" –_ Pronunció Cho Harry al escuchar esta palabra se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos y antes de que llegara a Ginny que se había quedado paralizada, salto a la cancha saco su barita y apuntado a Ginny dijo _"Protejo"_.

El hechizo de Cho se desvió rápidamente, esta se quedó viendo a Harry con una cara de odio.

-Estas loca! La pudiste haber matado!- dijo Harry caminando hacia Cho

-Lo siento no… no sabia que hacía ese hechizo!- Dijo Cho mirando a Harry como "traidor"

-Chang que no se vuelva a repetir este hechizo- Dijo McGonagall con autoridad

-Si señora- dijo Cho viendo al suelo

Luego de esto las dos chicas se quedaron solas en la cancha, Ginny estaba sangrando al igual que Cho.

-Llego tu hora Weasley- Dijo Cho Viendo a Ginny desafiante

-No lo creo- Dijo Ginny pero fue muy tarde ya que Cho había actuado

-_"Relaskio"_- Dijo Cho apuntado a Ginny que salió volando por el aire y chocando con un árbol que tenía atrás.

-Ginny- Dijeron Hermione, Harry y ron al mismo tiempo al ver que la chica salía volando.

-Creo que ya se termino chicos, quiero decir chicas, dijo Cho viendo a las dos chicas que tenía detrás.

La señora Pomfrey, salió hacia Ginny y le dio una poción que la curaría inmediatamente.

-Bueno creo que solo quedan dos equipos, el de Cho-Chang y el de Harry Potter!- dijo La profesora McGonagall.

Los dos equipos se presentaron rápidamente en la cancha todo el mundo aplaudía, y gritaba.

-Bueno creo que quieren pelear ya! Que así sea pues no sean muy rudos y eso va para ustedes! Chicos- Dijo La profesora McGonagall viendo a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione.

-Oigan, esas dos chicas no se les hacen raras?- dijo Harry viendo a las dos acompañantes de Cho

-Si, se toman algo cada hora como…- Dijo Hermione que se callo

-Ojo loco- dijo Ron completando la frase

-Prepárense para ser derrotados, sobre todo tú Potter- Dijo una de ella

- Malfoy?- Susurro Harry por lo bajo

-Preparados, listos, ya!- Dijo McGonagall

Los chicos empezaron a luchar, Primero Harry le lanzó un hechizo a una de las chicas, esta fue derrotada rápidamente ya que la tomó por sorpresa, la otra le costó mucho derrotarla se sabía todos los hechizos sabía los hechizos del libro del Príncipe Mestizo (Snape). Harry ya sabía que las dos "chicas" eran Malfoy y Snape pero fue divertido derrotarlos una ves más, Hermione y Ron también se habían dado cuenta de eso así que hicieron una táctica, derrotarlos uno por uno así hicieron y resultó.

A la final derrotaron a las chicas fácil y solo quedaba Cho, la chica se rindió al ver que iban por ella.

-No Cho ahora sufre por lo que le hiciste a Ginny- dijo Harry apuntando a Cho

-Noooo, Harry yo lo hago- Dijo Ginny acercándose y lanzándole un hechizo a Cho que hizo que la chica se desmayara.

-Y bueno creo que, ya se terminaron los equipos! Ganaron!- Dijo McGonagall

Todos empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudir a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron, Luego entraron al castillo, el gran comedor estaba cerrado ya que lo estaban decorando, la comida estaba en la sala común todos subieron a sus respectivas casas para cenar y para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron ya estaba parado preparado para el concurso bajo a la sala común para desayunar, todos estaban hay esperando a que dieran las 10:00, Harry bajo a las 9:45 apurado para ver si quedaba algo de comer por suerte Hermione que estaba sentada con Ron y con Ginny le habían guardado algo de comida, Harry les agradeció y empezó a comer cuando dieron las 10:00 todos salieron de la sala común para ir al ajedrez que se celebraría en el patio.

En el patio había un Toldo para que no les pegara sol habían barias mesas con tableros de ajedrez mágico. Primero Ron jugo con una chica, este ganó, luego con Neville y volvió a ganar, jugó con barios para llegar a la final cuando estuvo en la final le tocó jugar con un chico de 6to año, este era bueno pero no tanto para ganarle a Ron.

-Jaque Mate- Dijo Ron

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y Ron le dio la mano a el chico, cuando le premiaron todos fueron a almorzar y a empezar a prepararse para el baile que seria a las 8:00, solo faltaban 8 horas para que se celebrara el baile.

-Bueno Chicos me voy a arreglar nos vemos a las 7:30 aquí abajo?- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa para ir a arreglarse.

-Claro- dijo Ron parándose para darle un beso a Hermione

-Nos vemos- Dijo Harry

* * *

**Hola! Grax. Por leer mi fic enserio gracias por todos sus RR, y gracias a mis amiguis del alma por alentarme para que siguiera este Cap.**

**Este Cap me quedo al final algo raro, es que no tenia ánimos de escribirlo :P pero por fin lo termine, sorry por tardarme tanto escribiéndolo es que cada ves se me ocurrían más cosas.**

**Bueno espero que este fic les guste y porfis si les gusta o no déjenme un RR, se los agradecería muchísimo. Bueno Grax.**

**Cuídense, Besos **


	8. el baile parte 1

**Cap. 8 El baile... parte 1

* * *

**

**Hola, jejej bueno quiero agradecer el apoyo de mis dos amiguis xD y de todos Jejeje, bueno solo les hablo para advertirles que este Cap. Está raro solo les advierto xD en la parte más tonta la hice en mis momentos de aburrimiento Jejeje, también las canciones son en ingles algunas pero las puse en español para que supieran que decían :D y bueno y sin más que decir aquí les va :D... espero que les guste Bye...

* * *

**

En el cuarto de las chicas había mucho alboroto, ya que todas estaban muy emocionadas por el baile que sería en 5 horas, algunas no sabían que ponerse, otras ya estaban haciendo cola para bañarse y otras todavía estaban consultando a Lavender y a Parvarati, Hermione y Ginny estaban conversando sobre que iban a ponerse.

-Herm que te vas a poner?- dijo Ginny

-En realidad no tengo idea es que tengo tantos vestidos!- Dijo Hermione sacando su barita y apuntando al armario, con un movimiento lo abrió, Ginny se quedo con la boca afuera por todos los vestidos que tenia Hermione.

-Wuaoo- Dijo Ginny parándose para ir al armario

-Que te parece me los mando mi mama ya me tiene verde!- Dijo Hermione sacando uno de los vestidos para ponerlo en la cama

- Mione pero si son bellísimos!- Dijo Ginny agarrando barios para llevarlos a la cama

-Si es cierto pero ese es el problema, que no se cual ponerme- dijo Hermione

- Ponte el azul, no mejor el rosa, o mejor el morado!- Dijo Ginny

-Ves lo que digo!- Dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny como que "Help my"

-Bueno ponte... Mione definitivamente este!- Dijo Ginny sacando un vestido azul con escote y abajo terminaba con el ruedo quemado y esto hacia que se viera con un toque sensual.

-Estas segura?- Dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny

-Claro que sí!- dijo Ginny dándole el vestido a Hermione

-Ginny que te vas a poner tu?- Dijo Hermione viendo a Ginny

- No lo se- Dijo Ginny

-Y todos esos vestidos lindos que tenias?- Dijo Hermione

-Desaparecieron!- Dijo Ginny tumbándose en la cama

-Qué, como?- Dijo Hermione

-No lo sé los fui a buscar y no estaban!- Dijo Ginny volteándose quedando boca abajo con la cabeza en la almohada

- Pero no pudieron desaparecer así!- dijo Hermione

-Tock,Tock...- una lechuza estaba tocando la ventana y llevaba un paquete y una carta, Hermione se acercó a la ventana para abrirla, cuando abrió la ventana la lechuza entró al cuarto y fue hacia Ginny, esta se volteó y se sentó en la cama

-Creo que tienes correo- Dijo Hermione

-Es de mi mama!- Dijo Ginny abriendo la carta y leyéndola en vos alta.

* * *

Querida Ginny, solo quería decirte que tus vestidos no desaparecieron, los tomé prestados para que Fleur viera los vestidos para ver si le gustaba alguno ya que serás una dama de honor. Sé que los querías para el baile pero no los pude enviar, lo que hice fue mandarte otro vestido que tenías hay para que te lo pusieras.

Cuídate, besos

PP: Que te la paces bien en el baile y Sorry!

* * *

-Genial!- Dijo Ginny sacando el vestido del empaque

-No es tan feo- Dijo Hermione viendo el vestido.

-Que no es FEO! Tienes Razón no es FEO es ORRIBLE!- Grito Ginny

-Ginny tranquilízate!- dijo Hermione

-Como me voy a tranquilizar! Si el baile es en 4 horas! Y no se que me voy a poner- Dijo Ginny desesperada

- Bueno Ginny ponte uno de mis vestidos- Dijo Hermione señalando los vestidos

-Enserio?- Dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione

-Sí, enserio agarra el que quieras- Dijo Hermione Sonriendo

-Hermione, eres la mejor! No se que decir!- Dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione

-Solo di cual quieres usar- Dijo Hermione señalando el armario

Luego de una hora de buscar el vestido encontró el perfecto un estraple de color fucsia, que hacia que a Ginny se le notaran más las curvas y quedaba por arriba de las rodillas, dejando que se le vieran las piernas a Ginny. Esta se lo probó para ver como le quedaba.

-Ginn te queda hermoso- dijo Hermione viendo a su amiga

-Gracias :D- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-Bueno será mejor que me valla a bañar bye- Dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación para ir al baño.

-Si bueno creo que yo iré a practicar- Dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Ya eran las 6:30 y todos estaban emocionados por ir al baile en el cuarto de los chicos estaban Harry y Ron frente a un espejo en el baño de los prefectos terminandose de vestir.

-Ron ya deja es maldito traje!- Dijo Harry arto de su amigo que se arreglaba cada 5 minutos el traje.

-Lo siento es que tiene que salir perfecto!- Dijo Ron viendo a Harry y una vez más arreglándose el traje.

-Ron, Ron, RON Cuidado!- Grito Harry viendo que su amigo estaba caminado por el baño sin fijarse por donde caminaba, por estar viendo el traje.

-QUE!1- Dijo Ron pero

-CUIDADOOOO!-Grito Harry a Ron pero era muy tarde

Su amigo resbalo con un jabón que había en el suelo y callo en la tina aún llena, provocando que todos se rieran.

-Que ganas!- Dijo ron saliéndose todo empapado.

-Te lo advertí- Dijo Harry riéndose sin parar.

-y ahora que, No puedo dejar que Hermione me vea así- Dijo Ron

-_"Fregotego"-_ Dijo Harry apuntando al traje de Ron que se limpió de inmediato.

-Gracias- Dijo Ron

-Ya nos tenemos que ir Hermione debe estar esperando.

Y así era cuando los chicos entraron estaban Hermione y Ginny esperando a los Chicos, aunque Ginny no quisiera hablar con Harry lo tenía que hacer pues el chico evito que Cho le hiciera daño a Ginny en la batalla.

-Aquí están! Al fin!- Dijo Hermione besando a Ron y amarrándose del brazo de este para salir hacia el gran baile.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Ron volteando antes de llegar al cuadro.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Harry.

-Si bye, oye Harry gracias por lo de la batalla- Dijo Ginny mirando al suelo

-Cuando quiera Ginn- Dijo Harry y sin más que decir la pelirroja empezó a caminar hacia el recuadro y el la acompaño.

Cuando estaban ya llegando a donde todos estaban reunidos, escucharon una voz muy familiar los dos voltearon y si así era la chica que provoco su rompimiento... (chan, chan, chan... :P era Cho-Changa señores la inmensa gorda de Revenclaw que caminaba como una modelo, pero de repente se callo, Jajaja todos empiezan a reir de ella y Ginny empieza a cantar...(con el ritmo de la cancioncita de bob esponja)

-Vive en la torre mas olorosa.. (por que ella lo apesta todo!)- Dijo Ginny-

-Es Cho-Changa!- dijeron un grupo de chicos

-A su cuerpo le salen espinillas sin estallar- Dijo Ginny señalando una espinilla de Cho

-Es Cho-Changa- Dijeron un grupo de chicos.

-La peor amiga que podrías desear- Dijo Ginny

-Es Cho- Changa- dijeron el grupo...

-Y como una tonta la vas a encontrar- Dijo Ginny señalando a Cho y a la vez con su barita poniéndole un letrero de TONTA en neón con lucecitas

-Es Cho-Changa-...

-TODOS- dijo Ginny

-Es Cho-Changa, Es Cho-Changa...- Todos

-Ella eeeesss... Choooooo-Changaaaaaa- Dijo Ginny 0o0o **Regresemos a la realidad! **0o0o

-Ginny, Ginny!- Dijo Harry moviendo una mano en frente de los ojos de Ginny pero como la chica no despertaba chasqueó los dedos y le grito

-REPORTESE A LA TIERRA GINERVA WEASLEY!- Gritó Harry que se escuchó en todo el colegio la reacción de la pelirroja fue pegar un brinco con una cara de susto( N: si tienen el DVD de Naria copia o como sea en la parte de que se le aparece el lobo a Susan póngale pausa :P y les aseguro que se reirán mucho :p PP: cuando ella grita)

-Jajajaja- empezaron a reír todos por la cara de Ginny, la chica se puso roja como un tomate y vio a Harry como que "púdrete"

-Veamos la repetición! Para que veas tu cara- Dijo Cho sacando su barita y apareciendo una tele y con la barita puso la cara de Ginny cuando se asustó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ- empezaron a reír todos cuando terminaron de reír Ginny dijo

-Ya terminaron?- Dijo Ginny

-No espera, Jaja, Ahora si- Dijo Harry

- ¬¬ bueno ahora ve tú tu cara si fueras hombre!- Dijo Ginny haciendo lo mismo que Cho que se quedó 00 viendo como su cara se transformaba

En la tele apareció una cara de Cho y poco a poco fue creciéndole una inmensa y peluda uni ceja, luego le salió barba y unas cuantas cicatrices...

-Jajajajaja- Todos se reían aun más que cuando vieron a Ginny cuando cesaron de reír llegó la profesora MacGonagall

-El baile es por aya- Dijo esta señalando el gran salón

Y así todos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón, Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo pero Cho le agarró una mano a Harry

-Harry yo quería, pedirte disculpas por todo lo que hice y también si me dabas otra oportunidad para conocernos mejor- Dijo empujando a Harry contra una pared y dándole un beso Ginny se quedó mirándola como "que le pasa! "

-Como una cita?- Dijo Harry levantando las dos cejas

-Si bueno yo quiero- Dijo Cho volviendo a besar a Harry

- Tu con el no vas a tener nada, que te quede claro! Y espero que escuches lo que voy a cantar por que va para los dos!- Dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta

-Y entonces que dices Harry?- Dijo Cho

-Olvídalo!- Dijo Harry entrando al Gran Salón cuando entró le dio la impresión de estar en otro lado por que estaba decorado de una forma esplendida, estaba decorada con naranja y negro de una forma escalofriante pero divertida, habían cráneos (de mentira) flotando y velas anaranjadas y negras bueno el decorado era todo un espectáculo se respiraba un ambiente de alegría, Harry se fue a sentar con Hermione y Ron pero vio que los chicos le hacían señas para que fuera detrás del escenario ya que iba a empezar el concurso.

McGonagall dio su discurso, luego de los aplausos empezó el concurso. Para la sorpresa de todos los prensetadores eran Fred y George, todos los recibieron con aplausos y victores por parte del público.

-Buenas noche! Wuaoo hace tiempo que no venimos para aca!- Dijo Fred saludando a unas alumnas.

-Si tienes razón! Pero ya basta de recuerdos y vallamos directamente al concurso- Dijo George viendo la lista de concursantes

-Bueno, bueno pero antes mira quién está aquí!- Dijo Fred

-Pero si es nuestro hermanito RONALDIN!- Dijo George señalando hacia Ron que se puso Rojo como un tomate pero se paró y fue hacia el escenario

-Los voy a matar/ dos y dos son cuatro y cuatro y dos son seis/...

-Ronald me estas avergonzando- Dijo tapándose la boca provocando la risa de todos.

-Quieren empezar de una vez!- Dijo Ginny saliendo de detrás de bambalinas.

-Como ordene su monstruosidad!- dijo Fred y George al mismo tiempo

-Me las van a pagar!- Dijo Ginny apuntando a Fred y a George con la barita

-Ginny basta ve para aya y prepárate para cantar!- Dijo Hermione llevándola la chica detrás de bambalinas.

-Ya empiecen quieren- Dijo Hermione algo amargada

-Como ordene rat..- Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo

-Ni se atrevan o soñaran conmigo hoy!- Dijo Hermione viendo a los gemelos

-Es amenaza o promesa- Dijo Fred

-Es pero que sea en traje de baño!- le gritó a Hermione que ya se estaba sentando con Ron en su Asiento

- Y que sea bikini!- Dijo Ron pero este recibió un lepe de Hermione en la cabeza (Lepe: palabra venezolana que se usa para representar un golpe)

Todos empezaron a reír... incluso los profesores

-Bueno ahora sí primero comenzará Luna Lovegood con before your love de Kelly clarkson- Dijo George

-Un aplauso pero antes saben que su apellido si se traduce a español dice amor bueno. Bueno pero normalmente le dicen la Lunática! Por que vive en las nubes y se encuentra con sus compañeros en los exámenes xD- Dijo Fred

Todos Ríen...

-Bueno ahora sí un aplauso!- dijeron Fred y George

Entonces fue cuando Luna entró en el escenario iba vestida con un falda por encima de las rodillas de color azul claro, con unas botas negras y una camisa azul mas oscuro que el de la falda con escote, con una chaqueta estilo militar pero no en tonos verdes sino en tonos azules y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola con un mechón que caía sutilmente sobre su delicada cara, se veía muy bien.

Cuando Luna entró en el escenario todos aplaudieron algunos silbaron y Luna buscó la mirada de Dean que la estaba mirando con la boca abierta y la baba saliendo, Luna lo vio con una mirada sexy y a Dean se le callo mas la baba. Y esta empezó a cantar

**Before your love ( Kelly Clarkson) **

Me pregunto como podía

Pasar los días así

Como es que me conformé

Con un mundo en tonos de gris

Cuando vas en círculos

Todo el paisaje se ve igual

Y no sé porqué

Luego miré en tus ojos

Donde el camino se abrió

En frente de mi

Y me di cuenta que

Nunca viví antes de tu amor

Nunca sentí antes de tu toque

Nunca necesitaba a nadie

Para sentirme viva

Pero es que en sí

No estaba en realidad viviendo

Nunca viví antes de tu amor

Quería mas que

Solo una vida ordinaria

Todos mis sueños

Parecían como castillos en el cielo

Me paro frente a ti

Y mi corazón está

En tus manos

Y no sé como

Sobreviví sin tus besos

Porque me has dado

Una razón para existir

Todos aplaudían mas y algunas chicas que ya habían escuchado esta canción empezaron a cantar el coro

**( Los que se la sabían)**

Nunca viví antes de tu amor

Nunca sentí antes de tu toque

Nunca necesitaba a nadie

Para sentirme viva

Pero es que en sí

No estaba en realidad viviendo

Nunca viví antes de tu amor

**(Luna)**

Y no sé porqué

Porqué el sol decide brillar

Pero respiraste tu amor en mi

Justo a tiempo

**(Los que se la sabían con luna)**

Nunca viví antes de tu amor

Nunca sentí antes de tu toque

Nunca necesitaba a nadie

Para sentirme viva

Pero es que en sí

No estaba en realidad viviendo

Nunca viví antes de tu amor

Al terminar de sonar la melodía todos aplaudían más mucho más que antes y gritaban y silbaban

-Gracias!- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno señores esta era Luna Lovegood!- Dijo Fred que entraba al escenario junto a su hermano

-Quien lo diría, canta muy bien!- Dijo George aplaudiendo.

-Si y no es eso sino que también esta buena!- Dijo Fred viéndola de reojo

-En eso tienes razón, valla combo que te has llevado Dean!- Dijo George poniéndole cara de "esta bien"

- Si picaron, jaajajajajaj bueno ya ahora que pase el siguiente- Dijo Fred

-Si, pero antes de que sigamos, quiero que sepan que este concurso es patrocinado por Sortilegios Weasley- Dijo George sacando algunos productos

-Si quieren hacerle alguna broma a sus amigos-

- o a Sus profesores-

-O tal ves a Filtch-

-O a lo mejor patear a la Sra. Norris sin ser visto-

-Solo visite la tienda 93 del Callejón Diagon y les venderemos todo lo que quieran y a los alumnos de Hogwarts se le dan descuentos! O solo manden una lechuza y se les enviarán por correo. Solo visítenos y verá- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Y ya ahora si continuando tenemos a la China que algunos odian y que a algunos les parece atractiva- Dijo Fred

-Si, Bueno a quien le atraiga está loco, Jajaja, Bueno aquí tenemos a Cho- Changa!- Dijo George

(Todos empiezan a reir)

-No ya enserio aquí tienes a Cho- Chan y su tema Oops... I Did It Again- Dijo George

**(Britney Spears – Oops)! ...i Did It Again**

Si si si si si

Si si si si si si

Creo que lo hice otra vez

Te hice creer que éramos mas que solo amigos

Oh bebe

Podía parecer como una locura

Pero eso no significa que es serio para mi

Porque perder todos mis sentidos

Es muy típico de mi

Oh bebe, bebe

**(Coro)**

Oops!... Lo hice otra vez

Jugué con tu corazón, me perdí en el juego

Oh bebe, bebe

Oops!... tu piensas que estoy enamorada

Que fui enviada desde el cielo

No soy tan inocente

Veras, mi problema es este

Me la paso soñando

Deseando que los héroes, realmente existieran

Lloro, mirando los días

No puedes ver que soy una tonta de muchas formas?

Pero perder todos mis sentidos

Es muy típico de mi

Bebe, oh…

**(Coro)**

Oops!... Lo hice otra vez a tu corazón,

me perdí en el juego, oh bebe,

Oops!... tu piensas que fui enviada desde el cielo

No soy tan inocente

Cuando terminó la canción todos pitaban a Cho en tono de burla, esta se quedó parada en el escenario mirando a todos como que "muéranse".

-Que mal cantas Cho-Changa!-Gritó Ron desde la mesa, lo que Provocó la risa de todos y de Cho lo que vino fue una mira aterradora que provocaba escalofríos como si fuera Snape.

-Bueno Chan vete ya tras bambalinas que todos se nos ponen de mal humor con solo ver tu cara!- Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo y empujándola hacia las cortinas.

-Bueno esta chica no tubo éxito- Dijo Fred

-SI tienes razón quien es el novio de la chica?- Dijo George viendo al público...

**(Tras bambalinas)**

-Como que te fue mal no?- Dijo Ginny viendo a Cho

- Y a ti que te importa- Dijo Cho viendo a Ginny incrédula

- No a mí nada, espero que vallas al frente para que escuches bien mi canción!- Dijo Ginny

- Chan ven aquí- Dijo una voz desde una puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación, Cho se dirigió hacia la habitación pero se encontró a Harry

-Hola, Harry- Dijo Cho con una sonrisa de hipócrita en la cara y tratando d apartar a Harry.

-Hola- Dijo Harry igualmente sonriéndole con una sonrisa forzada

-Que haces aquí, solo pueden estar los q concursan- Dijo Cho con su cara de "angelito"

-Daaaa, por eso estoy aquí- Dijo Harry sonriendo forzadamente y pensando _" Que estúpida eres :S, es que ni Ron si estoy aquí es por algo!"_

-Vas a cantar una canción para mí! Que tierno eres osito de felpa- Dijo Cho abrazando a Harry

-Primero no me llames así otra vez y segundo no me vuelvas a abrazar- Dijo Harry quitándose a Cho de encima

Ginny al escuchar eso se quedó mas tranquila al ver como Harry reaccionaba pero le quedó una intriga "en verdad le cantaría a Cho? No le dijo nada de que el no le iba a cantar a ella".

-Ok lo admito fue muy raro bueno espero que la canción sea buena para poder decir Harry me la cantó a mí!- Dijo Cho sonriendo.

-_Qué hice hay estaba Ginny que torpe! Pero un beso de Cho no está tan mal tal ves le dedique la canción a Cho o tal vez no-_ pensaba Harry

-Bueno BYE- Dijo saliendo de hay y pasando por la puerta de la habitación.

-Harry Potter como te atreves a besarla a ella!- Dijo Ginny enfadada

-Este yoo... no quería bueno si pero no- Dijo Harry viendo a Ginny de arriba para abajo y a la vez sonrojándose

-Dime que no le vas a cantar la canción a ella!- Dijo Ginny viendo hacia el escenario ya que le estaban indicando que ya le tocaba

-Tal vez se la dedique o tal vez no- Dijo Harry con un tono misterioso y poniendo una mirada picarona

* * *

-Por que tardaste tanto!- Dijo una voz que provenía de alguien que estaba mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda a Cho

-Es que tenía que actuar enfrente de ese estúpido Potter puedes creerlo, voy a decir que Harry me la cantó a mí- Dijo Cho caminado hacia aquella persona, con el pelo negro y grasoso...

-Jajajaja que ingenuo- Dijo Snape dándose la vuelta para ver a Cho, este dio unos pasos hacia Cho y quedaron a unos palmos de distancia...

-He esperado esto mucho tiempo- Dijo Cho acercándose y dándole un beso a Snape( n/a: que ascoooooooo puaj) Cuando terminó el beso Cho salió de la habitación para ir hacia el público para ver cantar a "Harry" que supuestamente le tocaba a el pero le cambió el puesto a Ginny

* * *

**Fuera de bambalinas:**

-Bueno Fred ahora viene nuestra hermanita!- Dijo George

-Si señores aquí está Ginny-dijo Fred

-Weasley- dijo George...

0o0o0o0o

**Bueno y hasta aqui el cap. xD espero que les aya gustado y espero sus RR con ancias y aganme un fabor:**

**APRETEN EL VENDITO BOTON PARA LOS RR POR Q NO SE HACEN SOLOS! **

**jejej bueno Bye... grax por su apoyo**


End file.
